Crows
by Ghost5
Summary: COMPLETEDFive assassins work for a special branch of interpol their mission is to take out Kai three of them have a change of heart now they are being hunted down.PLZ R
1. The beginning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: I have been having a lot of ideas recently I really should update some of my fics. Please don't give me any flames about my grammar because I know it's totally bad.

CROWS 

CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING

In the beginning everything was simple for the members of my team and me; we would beyblade by day and be assassins at night that way no innocent would know, we would go as quickly as we came we were living ghosts.

We judged the guilty protected the innocent and did what we had to do in cold blood, even I'm surprised the amount of blood that comes out of my clothes and I've been doing this job for a while.

So I'd better tell you about my team; we are called the Crows mostly so because we wear black and those that fear us associate us with death those that have lived of course, we work for a special branch of Interpol called Rogue, we are given the order to go into any country and take out the target we are given.

And up until recently we never failed a mission.

I know it sounds stupid; like hey sometimes it does to me when I think about what I am doing and who am I doing it for, can a bunch of eighteen year olds really be a bunch of cold heartless killers? My answer is yes.

My co-members and I were individually picked because we each possessed a 'useful' talent that Rogue could use, each of us were approached when our exams at our colleges were near finishing; as always the typical guy in the black suite and shades gave us the choice either we do the job or we go about our lives like mindless slaves; each of us foolishly took the wrong option, when you're young and impressionable you crave adventure, hell I was planning my gap year to Africa not planning to lead some people and my twin sister to kill someone in Italy, but after so long adventure looses it's sparkle; so let me tell you about the members.

First we have Tao; he's your average Chinese boy with spiky hair and a couple of bangs over his face, his hair colour is black he's usually easy to spot yards away, he is always wearing black trousers and a shirt.

Second we have Tess; your typical American, outrageous in every way and likes to have a mind of her own; when she's not on a mission she's at the mall or at work, she is always wearing a black skirt and t shirt, you can usually see her brown curly hair.

Thirdly we have Liam, he's from England with a proper accent; he's the computer genius and should be when I saw his criminal record, he wears jeans and t-shirt and has brown tousled hair, I can't go anywhere without girls gasping when they see him.

Fourthly there's my sister Cross, in fact my twin sister, we were separated when we were young, her real name is Wen; and it can be very annoying when she decides to steal my clothes; I have been in trouble plenty of times because people have thought she was me, she has long sleek black hair she usually wears her black jeans and ripped t-shirt.

Lastly there's me, I'm Quinn the leader of this team; and I know what you're probably thinking because I'm the leader I'm the bitch, and I will tell you now I'm not; I treat my team members fairly and regard them as friends, I like to wear my jeans and tight white t-shirt, I have short bobbed sleek black hair and I was chosen to be the leader because of my hard upbringing.

My sister and I were born in Thailand she was immediately taken away after my mother died giving birth to us; my father wanted me to become great, I was trained to be a great beyblader I could be disciplined easily and took orders without question, my father began to each me special forms of martial art and taught me how to be a ninja; gradually I found that I could use any object no matter how harmless it looked as a weapon.

My father would affectionately call me the freegirl, if I was a boy I know he would have called me freeman, and that's what I became not an executioner for a ninja clan; but an executioner for Interpol.

When I was still young I was sent to Hong Kong I never saw my father again, the teachers were amazed at how quickly I was learning they made little jokes saying I was a human robot; they didn't know how right they were, I gained respect from the bullies and was worshipped like a heroine amongst the weaker kids.

To make sure my skills were constantly improving I would disguise myself and fight the older kids that held fights for money in secret places; I always gave half my winnings to a child. 

I understood what my father had said about the freeman, he had told me that a freeman was the executioner of a ninja clan who was the best; he could disguise himself as anyone and was always hard to find, he could be there one moment and within a heartbeat be gone the next. He would execute rivals in other clans when the master of his clan told him. 

I realised how incredibly easy it was to become someone else like a freeman, by day I was a regular intelligent kid at school who was nice to everyone; by night I was a fighter and so it continued until the day that man approached me.

Rogue must have thought my past would give me enough experience to be leader, I on the other hand didn't think so I was just a kid what did I know about being a leader? But leadership didn't matter to Rogue they knew it was going to come in time leadership started with caring for your teams safety, and they knew I was going to do that; Rogue was more interested in my incredible fighting abilities, I had never handled a gun before until they gave me one.

I've always thought guns were just a coward's way of killing someone compared to a ninja's way. I didn't even apply much pressure to the trigger and I got nothing but bull's-eyes on each target they gave me no matter how far away the target was, my teammates also went through the same tests.

Once we had been put through the tests I was going to meet my team, I walked into that room and my eyes immediately fell upon a girl who looked like me; my father had told me about a sister I had called Wen, the girl looked at me and looked as if she was going to cry.

"Quinn" she said joyfully

"Wen" I replied

She gave me a hug and wiped her tears away.

"I'm so happy to meet you," she said

"I am so happy to meet you too." I replied

I was introduced to the other members of what was to be my family, and that's what we became over the months, as we got know each other.

We all worked in a bar for a guy called Mario, he was an innocent meaning he knew nothing about Rogue or that we worked for Interpol, to him we were just a bunch of happy and dedicated bar tending staff; we did enjoy his company on some evenings before he left for home and we locked up we would sit down and talk.


	2. The job

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: I hope the second chapter is better

CROWS 

CHAPTER TWO: THE JOB

"Hey" said Tao opening the hatch up and walking behind the bar.

"Good to see you, I'm having my lunch break." Quinn replied a little relieved

"You look like you could use it, you okay?" he asked concerned

"Liam and that goddamn computer kept me awake." She answered 

"Go and rest you'll feel better later." Tao advised

"Yes daddy." Quinn joked before she went outside.

She put her shades on and went to the mall.

"Come on Ryan you can get her." Came a squeaky voice from the arcade.

Quinn smiled to herself and went to the blading dish at the back of the room.

"You're getting sloppy Ryan, someone hasn't been practising." Said a young woman with long black sleek hair.

Quinn stood in the corner watching and grinning at the two competitors.

"I lost again." The boy moaned

"You're getting better it just takes time you need passion dedication and patience." The woman said 

"Then perhaps I can see how well I put your patience to the test." Quinn said coming forward.

"Why not" the woman replied

"Who's that?" came whispers 

"Why doesn't she take those shades off?" a boy asked

Quinn released her blade along with her opponent.

"Kauwaki take it down." She yelled

"Take it out Rohan." The woman shouted

Both blades crashed into each other sending sparks flying.

"What a light show." A kid exclaimed

"Come on Cross." The kids shouted

"What's the matter Quinn baby sister got you on the run?" she asked jokingly

"Exactly what I wanted you to think, okay Kauwaki let them have it." She shouted

A bright blue phoenix appeared.

"Rohan counter it." Cross yelled

A raven appeared.

"What's the matter Cross big sister got you where she wants you?" Quinn asked jokingly

Cross's blade stopped dead in the dish.

"As always close but no cigar." She moaned

Quinn took her shades off, the kids gasped in shock.

"You're twins?" one of them gasped

"That is so cool." Said another

"Sometimes." Quinn replied

"Guys meet Quinn my twin sister." Cross said proudly

Suddenly their pagers beeped.

U R NEEDED it said

"Sorry kids we gotta go; come on sis you play with the kids later." Quinn said grabbing her arm gently

Quinn's mobile went.

"Yeh" she replied

"You better find Tess, she's got her pager switched off again, Rogue's getting pissed with it." Came Liam's voice

"Like that's going to be hard." She replied

"If I was Tess where would I go?" she asked Cross

"The beauty parlour where else, it's a magnet for Americans." She replied

"Lower Marcus, lower." Tess moaned as he massaged her back.

The two girls crept in and scowled at the guy who slipped away.

"Okay sweetness time to go." Said Tess throwing her top and bra at her.

"Oh hell." Tess moaned getting ready.

"Try and leave your pager on you never know when it could be important." Quinn said annoyed

Tao pulled up in his car. 

"Wanna lift?" he asked rolling down the window of his black Porsche. 

"You read my mind." Quinn replied as they got in the car

"Okay Liam who do they want us to kill now?" Tess asked

"Know anyone called Kai Hiwatari?" he replied adjusting his specs while looking at the computer screen.

He brought up Kai's file on the large computer screen.

"Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson" Quinn replied   

"Rogue's been keeping tabs on this kid and it looks like he's starting to follow in grandpa's footsteps; he's been making one or two arms deals on his grandpa's behalf and not just your average weaponry, Rogue want you to take him out so you can get to his grandfather easily." Liam said

"I see you're all accounted for." A man said appearing on the screen.

"Yes general." Quinn replied

"I trust Liam has briefed you on the situation." He said sternly

"Yes, so where are we going to find little boy blue?" she asked

"We've tracked him to Japan; other than that this kid keeps a low profile like his grandfather, except when he's blading you can use this as an advantage since you are all beybladers yourself." The general replied 

"I have a question sir is there are bounty on this kid?" Tess asked

"fraid not, but there's a large bounty for his grandfather now that he's in hiding." He replied


	3. Quinn

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: if you want romance you got romance but it will come later

CROWS 

CHAPTER THREE: QUINN

I've always obeyed my orders but somehow this didn't seem right to me; when I thought about it this Kai was only a year or two younger than me he was just a kid, I wasn't prepared to kill children our usual targets were older people who ran drug rings, slavery, prostitution and arms and were always hard to find.

When you're in this business you got to keep telling yourself that it is for the good of the world, but what good is there in killing a kid who is good with a beyblade; it wasn't right just because he was related to Voltaire the cause of all this chaos.

A job is a job and you have to do it, I was trained to kill people when I had to without question, and it seemed my team members had already given their judgement on him he was a dead man; we didn't even know the kid yet my team hated him Cross also seemed a little unsure about the mission she loved kids and would do anything for them, this wasn't going to be easy on the both of us.

We suited up and drove to the airstrip; the general was waiting for us by our plane, he gave us the usual the world would be proud speech to get us psyched up into believing we were doing good for mankind; no matter how hard I thought about it and tried to rationalise the job I ended up at the same dead end.

How could a 16 year old kid deal in arms deals of this proportion, we're talking war heads and explosive beyblades and some really nasty hardware; the kid had to be innocent something wasn't right, okay so from the kids file he didn't have a peachy record; he was no criminal but he wasn't the kind of guy that helped old ladies across the street either.

Cross knew how uneasy I was about this job; it was obvious because she was my twin, I sat looking at the window; what had I become?  I wasn't a hero anymore I had become a murderer; that's what assassins are anyway right? Just richly paid hit men who didn't care if they had to kill God as long as they got paid? Money wasn't our objective there was a time we knew that we had acted like heroes and kept politicians safe at night and the world didn't even know it.

We became Interpol's finest, we all looked innocent enough perhaps that's what gave us our edge? I don't know but we had got good at our job up until now, as I looked around at my brothers and sisters I saw the hate for Kai well up in my team mates eyes; and somewhere I knew I was going to have to chose which side I was going to be on; deep down I knew it wasn't on theirs.

Rogue made the rule for betrayal clear to us and most of all me, since the team leader sees the most action they suffer the most with flashbacks, it is they who are more likely to turn rogue than any other member of their unit, and betraying the unit meant death.

For a few moments the face of every man I had killed came up fresh in mind, back in those days my only concern was killing those men; I didn't care about their families or who'd they leave behind; the jobs were simple they had too die.

I saw fear in some men's eyes, hatred in others and some had visions of their children who were going to grow up knowing their fathers had been killed by me, if Interpol was saying what I thought they were saying about killing Kai, then shouldn't the children of all those men I had to kill die too encase they grew up in their fathers footsteps and picked up where they left off.

I remember a mission to Italy that happened just like that, I killed Giorgio Febrile a mob boss, a few years later his son took over the family business and we had to take him out; the more I thought abut it was it truly worth going after Kai? There wasn't a bounty for him it was as if Interpol was scared that he would become something that couldn't be controlled, could he become something worse than his grandfather? 

I found myself confronted by my morals I was meant to protect the innocent, and judge the guilty not take down children just so Interpol can get the man they've wanted for so long and protect future relationships between countries. It seemed that this was going to be one of the toughest missions I had ever done.

Okay you can say what's so hard about killing someone? All you gotta do is pull the trigger, but what happens if you were to be put in that position? Would you kill someone without remorse and in cold blood? I know you're lieing if you think you can only the special military services would truly know about this game we play.

From the moment we got on the plane Kai wherever he was; was now a hunted animal and Crow had just lowered themselves to being mindless bounty hunters; I couldn't help but wonder what he was up to right now, could he be blading practising to get better or simply training either way he didn't know death was coming and he had his grandfather to thank for it. 


	4. Japan

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: Thanks for the reviews I hope you're enjoying this

CROWS 

CHAPTER FOUR: JAPAN

"Why of all places did he have to hide out in Japan?" Quinn muttered

"What's wrong boss?" Liam asked

"I've gained too many enemies in Japan, Kai's not the only one who's going to try and keep a low profile." She replied

"Why would you need to keep a low profile?" Tao asked

"A while back I was sent to take out Fu Ching." Quinn replied

"No wonder you're afraid of coming to Japan you took out the most powerful drug lord I'm wouldn't be surprised if his men are still after you." Tess exclaimed

"But I went a step better than that I killed his eldest son too, last time I heard there was a price on my head." She replied

"We've got your back he won't come near you, besides we've got to act like bladers and drug lords don't mingle around the blading circuit." Liam said reassuring her.

"Right Tess your name is Bailey Seymour you're 19, and you're the Alabama champion." He said giving Tess her ID and papers.

"Tao your name is Steve Kang you're19, and you are looking to prove yourself amongst the beyblading champions, you are from Cambodia." Liam explained giving him the ID

"Cross your name is Lynn Tung, Quinn your name is San Tung, you are from Borneo and you're both 20, and Quinn San is the kick ass leader of the group don't let us down with that role." Liam slightly joked

"How about I kick your ass of this job?" Quinn asked darkly Liam knew she was being sarcastic.

"And she's in her role already." He grinned as he typed furiously into his computer.

"And who will you be?" Tess asked

"I'm Scott Harvard from Cambridge England I'm 18 the person who observes your moves and analyses them while you're blading." He said 

"Aaah poor Liam the ickle baby of the team." Tess teased

"Aren't we privileged." Cross moaned looking at Quinn

"Just because he's got a record for hacking into the Bank of England he thinks he's bloody God." Quinn moaned

"Relax I'm not really going to analyse your blading skills I'm going to be keeping my eye on the opposition encase you come up against Kai." He said 

"Since we are going to do what we do best aren't we going to dress the part?" Tess asked

"Oh yeh I forgot about clothes." Liam said opening up each cupboard with their name on it.

Quinn pulled out a low cut vest top with an anime picture on it, bright orange knee length high-heeled lace up boots and a knee length black skirt with a small slit in the side.

"I like your style Liam" she grinned

"That's not fair I like that top" Cross moaned

"Don't you want that?" Liam asked

As she pulled out a tight ripped black top with a see through piece of material over the top.

"On second thought maybe not" she replied in amazement.

"An Englishman knows what looks good on a girl," he said proudly

"What do you think Tess?" he asked

"I like it" she replied pulling out cowboy boots and a bandana of the American flag.

She had a pleated black skirt and white tight t-shirt.

"And what does Tao think of his clothes?" Liam asked

"It's okay I guess." He replied taking out a sleeveless red top with a black dragon on the back and baggy black jeans. 

The plane landed alongside another plane belonging to another team, they began walking through the arrival lounge.

"Papers" said a guard sharply scowling at Quinn.

She handed hers over without question giving him an even harder stare back.

One by one they gave him the papers and visas.

"Who is the leader of this team?" the guard asked

"I am" she replied coldly

"In that case Miss Tung we welcome you to Japan and hope you enjoy yourself at the tournament." He said brightly

"Thank you" she replied sweetly receiving all the paperwork back.

"What is the purpose of your visit?" a woman asked when they went through the checkpoint.

"I'm not sure what it would fall under, we're here for the beyblading qualifying tournament would it be business." She replied

"What is your team called?" she asked

"Crows" Quinn replied

"Good luck against the Bladebreakers then you're going to need it," the woman joked

"I'm sure they'll need it when they meet us" Cross retorted

With that they walked away.

"Nice going you almost put me on the spot" Quinn said annoyed

"Don't forget you're meant to be the mean bad ass." Liam said

"I know" she replied

"Crows" a man asked holding car keys and a set for a motorbike.

"Yeh" replied Quinn coldly

"The cars and motorbike you requested miss." He said a little worried

Liam went and took the keys.

"San you get the black Lotus Elise, Bailey you get the Jag and Lynn my sweet gets the Ferrari." He said throwing the keys to each car at them.

"At least we know whose teachers pet." Quinn said annoyed

"And I get the motorbike." Tao said taking the keys and sitting on it.

"Look we aren't here to challenge gangs to a drag race or two, we've got a job to do." Quinn said getting in the car.

She started it up.

"Quinn this is the voice of God?" came Liam's voice

"Very funny Liam but can the almighty find it in his schedule to talk me through the gadgets to this car?" she asked annoyed

"No problem" there's a green button on the left side of the steering wheel push it." He asked

His face along with Cross's came up on a computer screen built into her steering wheel.

"This hooks each of us up, there's a button on the other side that brings up the screen for the CCTV cameras." Liam explained

She pressed the button and saw the cars behind her.

"As always your car takes NOS there's the usual pick n mix like bullet proof glass and body work." He finished

"Anything else I should know?" she asked

"Yeh Rogue say they want this car back in pristine condition or you're paying for the insurance and the damage you cause." He replied

"No problem" she smiled before driving away.


	5. Run in with old freinds

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: if you want romance you got romance but it will come later

CROWS 

CHAPTER FIVE: RUN IN WITH OLD FRIENDS

Quinn parked in front of a hotel and handed the keys to the valet.

"Be nice to her she's my second love" she muttered 

They went into the hotel.

"You must be the Crow team." A man said when they came to the desk

"What kind of question is that, do we look like tourists to you?" Tess said angrily

"You're going to have to forgive her, she's a little jet lagged." Tao said

"You have the two large suites near the top floor." He said handing the keys over.

"Oh Christ" Quinn muttered when they entered the elevator.

"So good to see you Major Quinn." Said a man grinning

"Long time no see Lao." She replied annoyed

"Now that I've found you I can keep the bounty." He replied thrusting a gun into her back.

"Hey if it weren't for me you wouldn't be where you are now." She snarled

"Quite right" he said putting the gun away

"But I wouldn't think you were safe from Interpol altogether." She said 

Tao came up behind him and gave him a tranquilliser dart.

"Liam you better get Rogue to send an eraser over and take this guy in," she said

They entered their spacious suites.

"What a great view" Cross said 

"You can see the stadium from here." Tess said

"No doubt we're gonna find Kai some where." Quinn thought looking around.

Quinn decided to go for a walk alone.

"Come on you can do better than that can't you?" a kid asked

"Sure I can" a smaller kid replied

Quinn stood in the shadows watching quietly and grinning at them.

"Now Quinn remember a blader knows no fear, a blader is never arrogant now matter how good they are, a blader respects their opponent no matter how evil." Came her fathers haunting words.

"A blader knows no fear, a blader is never arrogant, a blader holds respect," her young high pitched voice repeated when she was little.

"Hey do you wanna play miss?" asked a small boy

Quinn snapped out of her thoughts and grinned at the small kid.

"Sure, but you gotta promise you can't tell anyone about my blade." She said kindly

"Why?" her small opponent asked

"Because it's very special," she replied

 "Okay shall we begin?" The boy asked

"Okay" she said releasing her blade

Quinn didn't release it as well as she could have even though she was still beating her small challenger.

"With practise you can be just as good as I am" Quinn said as her blade pushed her small opponents blade up on the lip of the bowl it flew out and kissed the gravel.

"You are pretty good." The boy said

"Thanks that's why I'm doing the qualifying tournament I'm gonna take on the Bladebreakers." Quinn said proudly

"They're my favourite team." He squeaked excitedly

"They seem to be everyone's favourite so I see." She replied 

"I'm going to be watching all the matches I'll root for you when you fight them." The boy said

Quinn didn't know what to say.

"Thank you little one look at us we've battles and I don't know your name." She said

"It's Kit and you?" he asked

Quinn was about to give him her real name.

"San" she said quickly

"Then I wish you good luck San," the boy said before walking off.

"I was beginning to wonder when I would see you walk our streets again hero" came the voice of a young man behind her.

"Long" she replied

"So you've remembered," he grinned

"Of course you were my best friend through high school way back in Hong Kong." She smiled giving him a hug.

"Please call me Quinn," she added

"I still remember the day you saved me and I will keep calling you by the nickname I gave you" he replied

"So Hero how are your ninja skills," he asked

"What a thing to say a ninja is permanently improving their skills." She said brightly

"Anyway I'm not here to take part in an illegal fight, I'm here to blade in the tournament" she added

"So I hear yet you don't seem to fear our reigning champions the Bladebreakers." Long grinned

"You know I fear no one, they are human just like me why should I fear them?" Quinn said

"Still the same fear nothing love nothing I expect." Long said

"That's not true, I fear only for my friends why should I care what happens to me" she snapped turning from him.

"So you still care about those you left behind" he said

"How can I forget the old days" she grinned

"It was good seeing you again old friend." He grinned

"You too Long take care my friend and let us hope we meet again in the future." She said giving a hug goodbye.

"I can't do this I can't kill that kid" she thought


	6. Competition

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: Keep those reviews coming in and if you have any ideas for OC's please tell me

CROWS 

CHAPTER SIX: COMPETITION

"You call that good?" Kai asked sternly

"I wouldn't even say that was your best now get moving or Dranzer's going to give you more than a tan." He added

"Hey I'm running as fast as I can" Tyson shouted running from the beyblade chasing him.

"Dranzer's too fast," he panted turning a corner 

Dranzer churned up the soil as it sped for Tyson hot on his heels.

"Either Dranzer's too fast or Dranzer's too smart, you can try and out run it all you want, Dranzer's got you locked on target; I suggest you think of a way to outsmart her." Kai advised

"Oh yeh well watch this" Tyson growled running straight passed him.

Before Kai knew what was going on he fell flat on his back as Dranzer went for him; it stopped spinning.

"That was good thinking Kai not only has Dranzer had a work out but Tyson's had a decent dose of exercise." Ray giggled

"Why is everyone always on that grouch's side?" Tyson muttered

"Don't take it that way, it's just that you haven't been doing any practising lately and the qualifying tournament is up soon" he replied calmly

"I don't think there's anyone worth of fighting after all I'm world champion." Tyson boasted

"Now you're starting to sound like the old sourpuss," Ray laughed

"I wouldn't let that title go to your head, you've got to defend it, who knows perhaps at the tournament we all could get knocked off our high horses." Kai said darkly

"Kai's right" said Max coming out

"I hear there's a new girl in town, I heard a kid talking about a girl called San who's come to take us all on at the tournament" he added

"I'd love to see her try," said Tyson 

"Me too, where does this San come from?" Ray asked

"No one knows, Kenny's working on it." Max replied

"Guys check this out, the new team is called the Crows, this San is the leader she and her twin sister are from Borneo; her blade is called Kauwaki and you're not going to believe this but her blades an ice phoenix" Kenny said astonished

"So you two will have something nice to talk about when you meet," Dizzi joked

"Yeh like whose bird's better" Tyson gasped looking at the picture.

"What about her team mates?" Kai asked

"Scott is their computer wizard he doesn't blade but knows lots about it, Steve is from Cambodia his never been beaten but he's never done tournaments before; Bailey is the champion of Alabama." Kenny explained

"Rookies they're all rookies nothing compared to us" Tyson boasted

"I'm not so sure guys they seem pretty good." Ray said worriedly

"I'd prepare for the crash landing to earth any time soon Tyson" Kai said darkly

"I don't think we should start judging them guys, anyway this kid said that San was a really nice and kind girl." Max said

"Max is right they've come all this way just to blade us at least we can be just a little nice to them." Ray suggested

Everyone agreed and with that decided to go to the mall.

"Eat dust babe." A boy joked

"Fool" a girl replied

A blade went flying out of the shop.

"Whoawh" said Max diving out the way

The boy went outside.

"Hey thanks if you're looking for competition you'll find your rival in there." He said walking away

A girl in knee length orange boots walked out.

"Her?" Tyson said grinning

"Aren't you going to fight him San?" a kid asked

"Now kids I leave all my aggression in the stadium, and besides I'm not here to fight them" she replied kindly

"What are you here for?" Tyson snapped

"Don't take that tone with me, I've done nothing to you" San snarled narrowing her eyes

"Tyson that's no way to speak to a girl, show some respect" Kenny shrieked

"You're starting to sound like my grandpa Kenny." Tyson yelled

"At least your grandpa is respectful to everyone." She thought as she glared at him.

"I'm here to enjoy myself and relax at the mall is that so much of a problem to you?" San asked

"Or do I have to ask your permission?" she added 

"Then I'll see you personally at the tournament." Tyson said

"Please I'm not worthy of such VIP treatment." She joked before walking away.

"She sure told you Tyson." Max said watching her walk away

"I'll make her eat every word." Tyson growled.


	7. Not the way to talk to a lady

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: I'm going to be running out of names for characters any time soon so if you can think of a cool name for an assassin now's the time to give me one.

CROWS 

CHAPTER SEVEN:  NOT THE WAY TO TALK TO A LADY

"Hey there you are aren't you supposed to keep a low profile?" Cross asked when Quinn came in.

"I don't think anyone would recognise me looking like this." She replied taking her long black wig off.

"Anyway I saw Kai today at the mall." She replied sitting down to a laptop.

"Did you say anything?" Tess asked

"No his friend did all the talking" Quinn replied checking her e mails

"So what's he like up close?" Cross asked 

"Gorgeous in an annoying sort of way, as I said he didn't say a word." She replied

"It's a shame I kind of like this guy." Tess said looking at his file.

"We have to stay focused." Quinn snapped

"It looks like we'll be seeing more of Kai and his team until the tournament in three days." Cross said looking at the news.

"Great we better plan our strategy." Liam said typing on his laptop.

"Right Tess I think you should fight in the first round it should secure an easy win, Cross you should go next, Quinn you go in the third round." He explained

"Now that you're back we can get dinner." Tao said walking in.

"Great I'm starved I know where we can go" Quinn replied

"This food is delicious trust Long to make excellent pizza." Tyson said guzzling it down.

"You're going to get indigestion if you don't slow down." Ray said annoyed

"I'm starving." Liam complained

"Yeh me too." Tao said

"Okay fellas okay we're here anyway." Quinn replied walking in.

"Oh no look who decided to show up." Tyson spat

Quinn walked passed him as if he wasn't there.

"Hero is it really you?" asked the cashier

"Who?" asked Tyson a little confused.

"Bernard old friend" she replied warmly hugging him.

"It has been too long." He said

"Speaking of Long is he here?" she asked

"Of course old friend I was expecting you would come here." Came a warm voice

She turned round and gave him a hug.

"Guys meet Long and Bernard." She said proudly

"It's so good to see you back in Japan Hero." Bernard said 

"Why do you call her Hero?" Cross asked

"Because a long time ago Hero and I were school mates, she not only saved me from a few bullies but she also saved Bernard too, we started calling her Hero." He replied

"I didn't know you had a twin" Long said looking her up and down.

"It's a funny story neither did I until we battled, and don't even think about it." She warned

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied

"Since you have introduced me to your friends I should introduce you to the winning team." He said proudly 

"Meet the Bladebreakers." Long said proudly

"You again don't wait let me guess is this your band of rookies." Tyson said annoyed

"I should have thought the Bladebreakers that you speak so highly of had more manners towards woman, even if she might be a threat." Quinn replied 

"Besides I'm not here to cause petty squabbles I'm here to eat." She continued ignoring Tyson

"Very well and you shall have my best pizza pie." Long said rubbing his hands.

"Thank you very much" Tess said sitting down.

"Just who do you think you are coming in here?" Tyson bawled

"Now Tyson that's not a way to speak to a woman little dude." Said his grandpa angrily

"Yeh sit down" Kai said annoyed crossing his arms.

Cross got up angrily and balled up her fist; Quinn caught hold of her wrist as fast as lightning.

"Woawh" said Max a little impressed

"Sit down." She said gently

Quinn took a deep breath and got up calmly.

"I don't see your name on this table or the chairs, I'm trying to enjoy my evening so if you please can you leave the aggression for the battle in a few days." She said 

Tyson sat back down.

"You know what your problem is you're just too competitive, I admire her personality perhaps her sister has all her rage and fury and she is the calm one." Ray said

"I know" Tyson moaned getting up.

He walked over to her table.

"Back to insult me more?" she asked politely

"No look I'm sorry I guess I'm being just a bit too arrogant; I can't wait to see your moves at the tournament." He said

Quinn smiled at him.

"Thanks" she replied warmly

"I'll see you all around some time." He said grinning

"Sure" Tess replied


	8. A warning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating this sooner I've had mild writers block but don't you worry

CROWS 

CHAPTER NINE: A WARNING

Quinn drove down the highway it had been along time since she had been here, it made her smile to think she was still remembered; she stopped outside a grand mansion.

"You need to improve your security Voltaire" she grinned 

"You never know when assassins might make a house call," she added making a cat like leap onto the wall and into the grounds.

Kai couldn't sleep, his mind kept thinking about San not even Mariah or Emily was like her, San was mysterious and dangerous he had found that attractive in a woman.

"Trouble sleeping?" a warm female voice asked

Kai woke up with a start.

"How did you-?" he began before being interrupted 

"That isn't important, you'll find many ninjas and assassins can come and go around this place without getting caught, I'm here because it concerns you" she interrupted 

"What have I done?" Kai moaned

"It's what Interpol think you are going to do, you see there are assassins here in Japan looking for you," she said

"How do you know?" he asked not really wanting to believe her

"Because I'm one of them, my name is Quinn, Harlequin to be exact I work for a special organisation called Rogue Corp they are a branch of Interpol, we've been sent to kill you" she explained

"You're meant to be the great blading legend that children and adults alike love so much and yet you've come to kill me?" Kai said standing in front of her crossing his arms.

"I can't, but my unit will, you see we need to get to your grandfather, Interpol think you're going to follow in his footsteps so we have to take you out too" she said

"Why would I want to take over the world?" Kai smirked

"I don't know to me you're just a kid, but you and me are in a similar situation you see I'm being hunted down also, not so long ago when I was last here I took on the triad they are unhappy because I made a mockery of them" she explained

"Now every gang in Japan wants my blood" she finished

"So I suppose you're here to say you're going to save me," he said a little annoyed

"Near enough, you say it like it's a bad thing, would you rather be dead? I can kill you right now and go as quick as I came, you don't know my unit like I do they are very clever they use allsorts of disguises" she said smirking at him for his stupidity

"Then how will I know who they are?" Kai said a little angrily 

"My job is to watch out for you, so you let me worry about my unit, concentrate on your blading for the tournament and staying alive" she replied

"But what about you? What happens if you get killed?" Kai asked

"If I didn't know any better you sound like you care," she grinned

"You're a woman, I thought women were meant to be graceful and vain, unlike you who obviously aren't," he snapped

"I bet's that what you like about me" she joked 

She didn't know how right she was Kai liked the fact that she unlike most blader girls, she was on his level in so many ways, the things they could learn from each other were endless, but like Kai he didn't display his emotions in a way many girls liked.

"In your dreams sister" he snapped

"If you got rid of that look in your eyes, I wouldn't have misinterpreted you" she snapped back

"Ninja's hardly ever get shot unless they get careless, though I agree I've now turned on my unit and my mission, which means my team will hunt me down and kill me along with you" she replied

Kai couldn't help gazing at her, there was something so familiar about her, and there was someone else who had the same cold personality.

"You came all this way knowing full well the triad and every gang in Japan are after you, just to come and kill me, now you've turned rogue for reasons I'm not sure of and are now going to be hunted by your unit" he explained trying to make sense of this.

"That's about it" she replied crossing her arms.

Then it hit him the unusual coldness in her eyes gave her away.

"I'm honoured…San" he said smirking with pride.

"Don't smile at me as if you've won, it just means you know who your enemy is, just watch out for them Kai" she replied a little annoyed by the way he had been looking at her.

"So which is your real name?" He asked 

"What's it to you?" she countered 

"So I know what to call you" he answered

"My real name is Quinn, but you're going to have to call me by my code name, San" she answered back before leaving.

Kai stood amazed as she somersaulted off his balcony and jumped over the wall, Kai's face was still etched in her mind.

"Snap out of it you're going to get yourself killed if you don't focus," she told herself getting in the car and driving away.

"She's just like me but older, she still hasn't told me why she won't kill me" Kai thought before going back to bed and falling asleep.


	9. chance meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: Kept you all hangin' for a minute didn't I? Don't worry I'm back in my game with a lot of ideas for this one I'm not done yet by far.

CROWS 

CHAPTER TEN: A CHANCE MEETING

Quinn decided to go to the hotel gym, training always made her concentrate on more important matters.

_"Don't get involved he's just a brat who thinks he's better than everyone, though he kept looking at me with some kind of deep satisfaction" _She thought

She enjoyed training in the dark it helped hone her senses, and besides all ninja's worked under the cover of darkness, ninjitsu was all about the art of concealment, to mix into your environment, to become invisible.

That's why she couldn't help but smile when her disguises worked, no one would know it was her dressed in her black ninja clothes, not even the members of her unit, it was pretty late so she knew no one would be around, or so she thought.

"I thought I'd find you here San or should I say Quinn" came a voice in the shadows

Quinn was stopped in the middle of her tai chi; she looked towards the door to see Ray standing there leaning against the doorway, his arms were crossed, to his surprise she didn't seem all that bothered that he knew her.

"I have to say you had me going for a minute, and it's truly an honour to be standing in your presence, you don't know how much of a hero you are" Ray said amazed

"Trust me I know, and besides isn't it a little late for you to be walking out and about at night isn't it?" she asked a little coldly.

"Hey I'm in a hotel one of the most safest places to be" Ray replied

"Not with me around it isn't, if I were you I'd stay away," she snapped 

"Why were you at Kai's tonight? I wanna know what's going on," he demanded angrily 

"What happens if I don't tell you, are you going to beat me up?" she teased 

"If I have to," he replied knowing full well he wouldn't bring his hand to a girl.

 He respected them too much, and for some strange reason he more than respected her.

"Don't you know that I'm an assassin, I could kill you easily kid" Quinn said slightly annoyed at his persistence, to her surprise Ray stood his ground.

"I think you'd have a hard time trying too" he replied 

She was a little taken aback when she saw Ray's gleaming white fangs; she had also noticed that his amber eyes had become more cat like.

"A nicojin I'm impressed, I've heard of your kind, but you're still a weak opponent for me." She said looking him over.

"How about we put that theory to the test" he replied 

Quinn nodded they stood before each other in their stances, and then began fighting.

He couldn't believe he was fighting a living legend, this girl was respected by all, though here in Japan not all shared that opinion, this girl defended the weak, she had even saved Lee once from a nasty fight.

"Wow you are good" Ray said blocking some of her attacks, but she got him in the stomach sending him on his back.

"Thanks I've done this since before you were born" she replied blocking each and every attack and now and again somersaulting over his head and attacking him again.

"You must feel really old saying that" he said 

"You know what they say experience comes with age, but I too have to train day in day out, and when I'm not training I'm blading, my work is never done" she replied

To Ray's amazement she leapt from the floor and flew onto the bars that were the rafters of the gym.

"I thought only my kind could do that" Ray said surprised 

"Ninja's are basically nicojins without the cat features, I'm glad of that too" she replied swinging amongst the rafters gymnastically.

Ray wasn't that bad looking really, but she suddenly remind herself that he was a kid and two years younger than her, Ray leapt from the floor onto the rafters.

"Bout time you joined me I wanna finish this fight and go for a shower" she teased

Ray was finding it hard to admit that she was quicker and much stronger than him, as they somersaulted from rafter to rafter fighting each other; suddenly she blocked a punch and looked at him.

Ray suddenly lost himself in the intensity of her eyes, from afar they seemed cold and cruel, but close up they were dark and mysterious like a wild animal, the fighters didn't move just stayed locked together.

"One lesson know your strengths and weaknesses, you picked the wrong opponent to fight but you fought bravely," she said admiringly,

Quinn had sensed that Ray had great strength; he had held back his fighting abilities because he was too honourable and kind towards women, she admired that in him, before reminding herself that he was a kid.

"What?" Ray began he looked at her confused.

He suddenly realised she was giving him a lesson all along.

"I'd love to stay and play but I have to go, and you might need to practise for the next time we meet," she said before somersaulting off the metal bar onto the floor fifteen foot below.

Ray stood looking down at her.

"Oh yeh and Ray say hi to Lee for me" she smiled looking up at him

"He'll be pleased that you haven't forgotten him" he replied giggling.

"I hope he hasn't forgotten me" she replied smiling back

"Night Ray" she added before disappearing into the dark

"Good night Quinn" he replied 

Ray felt like his whole body was burning, her eyes had completely captured him, she was strong everything that he liked in a girl, she was unlike Mariah, Quinn was an excellent blader and an excellent ninja, she was like him she knew of his kind, of the village, he knew of her through stories brought to the village by travellers.

Every battle she participated in was if she was going to decide the outcome of her fate, Ray eventually got back to his hotel room; he decided to go to bed but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't block her voice out of his mind. 


	10. the morning after

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: Kept you all hangin' for a minute didn't I? Don't worry I'm back in my game with a lot of ideas for this one I'm not done yet by far.

CROWS 

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE MORNING AFTER 

Quinn crept through the darkness of her hotel room to her bedroom.

"You okay?" Tao asked concerned he had sensed something was wrong the moment they had got to Japan. 

"I'm fine, just went out for a while" she replied 

"You seem so at home here yet you don't seem as happy as you were when we were in China," he said curiously 

"It's just that I can't help but remind myself that I am also being hunted, don't forget the triad want my head and other gangs in the underworld want my blood too." Quinn answered before opening her laptop and getting started on some work.

"I know that won't phase you, Quinn does her job not matter what the cost remember, her loyalty is to her mission as well as her unit." Tao reminded before leaving her alone.

Quinn waited until she was alone and began checking her e-mails; she smiled at one she had received.

"So my old friend you haven't left the country," she muttered 

She eventually went to bed for a short while.

"What time did you come in last night?" Liam yawned when he saw Quinn sitting in front of the TV the next morning.

"The early hours of this morning" she replied watching the news.

"I'm not surprised," he mumbled before going for a shower.

The others began to wake up.

"Out all night as usual, did you find anything?" Tess asked rubbing her eyes.

"Voltaire's mansion isn't heavily guarded at all, it's mostly cctv and red lasers nothing really" Quinn replied bringing up a blue print of the mansion on the TV screen.

"The only way to get a hit on Kai is when he is alone, no casualties this time his team mates are to be left unharmed, this is a hit remember lets not turn it into a blood bath like the last one, no matter what the costs" she explained 

"The kid's never alone," Tao said studying the blue print 

"Not true, Kai likes solitude and his privacy, he likes being alone, perhaps we'll get lucky today" she replied as she began thinking of a rescue plan.

"They've invited us to lunch today" Cross informed them 

"Good the closer we are to them the more we're able to watch Kai" Quinn said adjusting her square framed glasses before typing something into her laptop.

She got up and went for a shower, she closed her eyes as the water cascaded over her shoulders and ran down her back, before long everyone was ready in their disguises, they each got into their own vehicles and drove to the park to practise.

"San, it's nice to see you again, have you met the Bladebreakers yet?" came an excited voice

"Good morning Kit, have you come to watch me? It's funny you should mention the Bladebreakers because we met them yesterday" Quinn smiled

"Anyway what are we waiting for? I'm not getting any younger we've got training to do" she ordered 

Tao and Quinn were the first to battle, while the others watched, everyone in the park stood in amazement watching them.

"She does push her limits doesn't she?" Tess said looking at the two opponents.

"You know she's just showing off, she's no where near her maximum." Cross replied 

"Well, well look who's out training early" came Tyson's voice when their battle was over.

"I'm in no mood to battle you, as I said last night save it for the tournament" Quinn snapped

"Why can't we battle now?" Tyson complained 

"Well if you're that insistent how can I say no" Tao said darkly 

"Steve calm down, if Tyson wants to battle so badly he can battle me," Quinn said gripping her blade. 

"I'm down with that" he replied readying his blade.

"3,2,1 let it rip!" shouted Max 

Quinn released Kauwaki.

"You know one day reality is going to hit you hard kid," she said 

"Oh yeh well how's about this for reality, Phantom Hurricane" Tyson commanded

A great big storm blew up.

"Ooh I am scared" Quinn teased 

"Kauwaki Ice lightning" she ordered a bright blue phoenix appeared 

Kai's eyes widened in surprise.

"So that's her bit beast, it's just like Dranzer" he thought

"What-?" Tyson gasped 

There was a bright blue flash and before anyone knew it Dragoon flew out of the dish and landed at Kai's feet, he looked at Tyson annoyed while he lent against the railings with his arms crossed.

"Tyson show a little respect towards your opponents, they deserve it as much as you do" His grandpa snapped 

"That was awesome" Max said amazed 

"Tyson didn't stand a chance, she's more powerful than the demolition boys put together, and she didn't break a sweat, it's not possible," Kenny screeched pulling at his hair.

"I say that was so cool, you go girl" said Dizzi proudly

"If you want to know I wasn't out to battle with Tyson anyway, " Quinn said grinning slightly 

"Who are you here to battle with?" Ray asked 

"Kai" she replied she looked at him and for once his team mates saw their cold leader look a girl in the eye, Quinn saw some kind of sadistic pleasure in those crimson eyes, even though he definitely wasn't smiling about it. 

He secretly wanted to see her full power; he wanted her to beat him, to prove to him that she was unlike the other girls he knew, to prove exactly what he thought about her.

"Captain against captain that would be so cool" Liam said looking up from his laptop.

"We'll see when the day comes," Kai said icily 

"Yes we shall" she replied grinning at him, Kai began to feel very uncomfortable.

Both teams saw their captains trying hard to stare each other down, not one of them backing off, Quinn could see straight into Kai's soul, he wasn't a selfish brat at all, but a strong young man who found it hard to love people, she could see great pain and yet longing.

Kai saw straight down into Quinn, she put on the same icy act that he did, she was really a caring and loving young woman who was going to stop her own team from killing him, even if it meant that she was to be killed by them too, he also saw a similar kind of pain that he had endured when he was young.

Both teams went to separate dishes to train for a while.

  
Cross and Tess battled.

"Hey it's lunchtime already folks wanna catch some grub?" Tyson's Grandpa suggested looking at both teams

"Sure" Tyson yelled 

"I'm starving" Max moaned Kai rolled his eyes, 

Both teams sat opposite each other, Quinn's foot accidentally brushed against Kai's, he looked at her as she ate her chow mien, she returned his glance for a moment, unknown to them Tyson's grandpa was watching them carefully.

"Excuse me a minute my peeps I have to go to the boys room" he said rising from the table and glaring at Kai worriedly.

He wiped his mouth and got up too.

"Where're you going Kai?" Tyson asked 

"Do I have to excuse myself each time I need to go to the bathroom?" he snapped 

He got to the men's room.

"Kai I want you to stay away from that girl, she's one of those who isn't to be touched by guys like you" Mr Granger warned 

 "I don't know what you're talking about gramps" he replied crossly.

"Oh yes you do, you two are digging on each other I can see it, Kai when this tournament is over that girl will be gone and you won't see her again, all I'm saying is don't start getting attached." Mr Granger explained 


	11. Got lucky

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: Kept you all hangin' for a minute didn't I? Don't worry I'm back in my game with a lot of ideas for this one I'm not done yet by far.

CROWS 

CHAPTER TWELVE: GOT LUCKY

"What shall we do now?" Tyson asked 

"I guess since you've done your morning session you can do what you like, I suggest you show Ray around" Kai instructed 

"Where are you gonna be?" Max asked 

"Somewhere having a shower" Kai replied 

"You can use my hotel room if you like, it's quiet and no one's gonna disturb you" Ray suggested 

Ray handed the key over to him.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Kenny asked the Crow team

"We've got our own sight seeing to do" Liam said before they walked away to their vehicles.

Quinn looked at Kai one last time before getting in her black Lotus Elise and driving away.

"We've got a hit," said Liam over the communicator.

"One of you take it, I'm going to make sure non of his team come along at the wrong time" Quinn replied then separated from the small group of vehicles.

She drove to Ray's hotel while the other's drove to the empty apartments across the street, they were going to have the perfect shot, Quinn climbed into the back of her car and put on her usual black top, black trousers and boots, her leather jacket and shades, she was her usual self, not San anymore.

She removed the tracking system on her car and the communicator; she knew what she was now going to have to do, she saw Kai go in; luckily he hadn't noticed her, Quinn followed him up to Ray's room and waited for a moment, she pressed a small button her shades gave her x-ray vision.

She could see Liam peering through the visor of his sniper rifle into the room, he was waiting patiently with his finger twitching on the trigger, Kai was still dressed looking at himself in the bathroom mirror.

Quinn took a deep breath kicked the door open and ran into the room.

"Get down!" she yelled grabbing Kai and throwing him to the floor, bullets flew in shattering the large window instantly and embedding themselves in the wall opposite.

A cold wind blew into the room, hitting them immediately, the targets had taken cover behind the sofa, Quinn shielded Kai with her body and covered her head from the falling glass of the picture frames above them, she noticed that the sofa was on casters.

"She's gone renegade!" Liam said his tone laced with disappointment

"You know the rules we take her out as well" Cross said 

Liam began firing at the room frantically, more and more bullets embedded themselves in the sofa.

"Kai we got to push the sofa towards the door" she instructed they both moved the sofa quickly moving on their hands and knees.

"Now where?" he asked getting up

"Run like hell" she replied grabbing his wrist and running for the fire escape

They got into her car just in time; she slammed on the pedal and got out of there fast, the friction of the tyres sent white smoke pluming into the air.

She saw her unit get into their vehicles, she they weren't going to be far behind, they thundered up the highway, she knew it was going to be a high speed chase, the police weren't going to be far behind.

"Take the wheel a minute," she asked, Kai looked at her worriedly 

"It's not like I'm asking you to drive, I'm asking you to steer." She said crossly 

"What are you going to do?" he asked reaching over and steering

He knew it was a dumb question as he saw her loading her gun; she took hold of the steering wheel again and looked at her wing mirror, she saw two black cars tailing her.

"That's worrying" she mumbled then looked across at Kai's out side mirror she couldn't see anything.

She pressed a switch on her steering wheel and brought up the cctv, Tao was speeding up through the outside lane, with that Quinn pressed a button opening her window, she rested her elbow on the door as she drove, Tao took a gun out and fired.

"Argh!" she exclaimed as the bullet hit her forearm, Kai jumped almost in fright as he saw the blood begin to trickle out of the wound, yet she kept driving as if she hadn't been shot at all.

Quinn was going to get her own back, once Tao was within range she grabbed her gun and fired puncturing his tyres and sending him crashing into the barrier, Tess had slowed down to help, but the Ferrari her sister was driving was still following.

"She cut the tracking system and communicator off," Liam said trying to establish a link.

Quinn made a check in her rear mirror, Tao got up stumbling slightly; she had left him with bruised bones in exchange for the bullet now lodged in her arm, her sister was getting closer and closer, Quinn pressed another button on her steering wheel oil began to spread over the road, the Ferrari swerved and skidded and crashed into the other barrier.

Quinn eased off the pedal and drove normally down the highway.

"You're awfully quiet is something wrong?" she asked 

"No, I just can't believe you did that" Kai replied relaxing now

"Welcome to my world" she said winding the window back up again.

"You know if this is how you seduce guys you are crazy," he said darkly

"I just saved your ass, and you think I'm trying to seduce you? Firstly I wouldn't seduce a guy by getting caught up in a high speed chase and secondly I wouldn't get hurt, if you haven't noticed this wound is pretty real, I could kick you out my car and let them riddle you with bullets," she snapped

"Then why don't you?" he asked expecting her to say what he wanted.

"Don't flatter yourself kid," she said darkly before leaving the exit

"Where are we going?" Kai asked

"To my place" she replied 


	12. The hide out

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: Kept you all hangin' for a minute didn't I? Don't worry I'm back in my game with a lot of ideas for this one I'm not done yet by far.

CROWS 

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE HIDE OUT

Quinn checked the mirrors now and again then pulled up and stopped the car; she pulled out a blindfold.

"Put this on" she said giving it to him.

Kai narrowed his eyes glaring at her.

"Look one of my apartments isn't far from here, only me and my flat mate know where it is and I prefer to keep it that way," she explained 

Kai put the blindfold on; the rest of the journey felt strange while he was blindfolded, the car suddenly went downhill then flat again.

"You can take it off now," she said parking the car.

Kai found himself in a large garage; it had every type of classy car he could think of, even a limo or two, all of them were parked in neat lines; he hated to admit that he was impressed.

She got out and went to another side of the garage; there he saw street racing cars neatly parked in lines, he noticed how clean each car was, they all gleamed in the light.

"How did you get all these?" he asked 

"Commission, I get a new and improved car for every mission, plus the ones I have taken ones from certain mafia members, impressive huh? The four street racing cars are the only ones in my whole collection that belong to me, and trust me I have a big collection," she replied looking at her orange Toyota Supra Twin Turbo with pride.

She walked up to a black sleek Ferrari, an exact copy of her sister's.

"Get in" she asked 

Kai didn't have much of a choice.

"Can I ask where are we going now?" he moaned 

"My unit will be watching your team, it wouldn't surprise me if they abducted them just to get me and you out in the open, we are going to pick them up, they think I'm driving my lotus, they don't know about this place, and if you haven't noticed this car is an exact replica of my sisters, with any luck they'll think I'm her or someone else." She explained 

Kai saw the logic of it and got in.

"You better take the back seat," she said opening the driver's door.

"Auto drive" she commanded

The car began to start, Quinn got out and sat in the passengers seat, the car began to rev it's engine and go, Kai sat quietly looking at her typing into a laptop that was built into the glove compartment.  

Meet us outside the Maple garden restaurant in fifteen minutes. She typed then sent it to Dizzi.

She shut the glove compartment then sat back and relaxed looking at the city through the tinted windows.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kai asked looking at the city as well

"Yes it is," she replied thoughtfully 

"How's your arm?" he asked a slight hint of concern laced his tone.

"It's nothing Tyson's grandpa will get it out for me" she replied 

"You let anyone get close to you do you?" Kai said noticing their similarities

"Not even your own team" he added

"I love them like my family, especially my sister, but they don't know my past, neither does my sister" she answered

"You can talk, you like your team one minute hate them the next, at least I know where I stand with mine," she added 

"What about your social life?" he asked 

"I don't have one, when I'm not working in the bar I'm teaching underprivileged children how to blade" she answered

The car took them down an alleyway, Kenny had got the email and they were waiting outside for her.

"No time to explain get in the car," she ordered 

Everyone did as they were told, the car pull out the alley and they went back down the highway.

"Okay Harlequin we want to know what's going on?" demanded Tyson

"Harlequin don't you mean San?" Max said surprised 

"Tyson's right Max, my real name is Harlequin, San is my code name" she replied

"You're the legend! Wow it's an honour," said Max 

"How come there's no one driving the car?" asked Kenny

"It's robotic that's why, voice activated" Quinn answered they looked at Tyson 

"You want to know what's going on? I'm an assassin for Interpol, my mission was to take out Kai then take out Voltaire, unfortunately my morals won't allow me to kill Kai, because I am going out of my way to protect him, I have turned rogue in my team's eyes, so now I'm on the run too, you are here encase they use you for bargaining chips" she explained 

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked 

"It means they'll use you to get me and Kai out in the open, and we'll both be shot" she replied 

"So where are you taking us?" Ray asked 

"You'll see," she answered sitting back and relaxing.


	13. Guided tour

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: Thanks for the reviews I'm glad everyone's keeping up with me so far

CROWS 

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: A GUIDED TOUR 

Quinn stopped the car.

"What's the matter?" Ray asked 

"She's gonna blindfold us all" Kai explained 

"Not exactly, sorry guys" she replied closing a glass panel and pressing a button.

"She's trying to poison us" Max said before falling asleep

"Knock out gas" Ray replied before falling asleep too.

"Hey where are we?" Tyson exclaimed when they woke up

"Her bat cave" Kai explained 

"Wow have you ever seen so many cool cars" Mr Granger said astonished 

"Enjoy your nap?" asked a warm kind voice 

They saw Quinn walking down some steel steps; she was now wearing baggy jeans and a tight t-shirt.

"Yeh thanks" Ray replied rubbing his eyes.

"This place is way cool" Max exclaimed 

"Thanks you know apart from my partner in crime upstairs you are the only ones who know about this place" Quinn said opening the car doors, they all got out.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute," she said before pressing a code into a panel on the wall.

The car moved forward and was carried on a conveyer belt.

"What's that?" Tyson asked 

"My car wash, anyway to begin the tour of my house, this is my garage," she said proudly 

"Looks more like a warehouse" Mr Granger said looking around

"Well it is more or less" she replied 

Quinn led them up the steel steps and into a lift.

"Destination" a robotic voice asked 

"Ground floor" she asked 

"I'm in heaven," Kenny said gripping Dizzi tightly 

"Where are we now?" Tyson asked 

The doors opened and they found themselves by a large swimming pool.

"This as you can see is my pool, you can change the temperature to suit your needs, in the next room is the hot tub and the sauna is the room next to that," she said pointing to the wooden door on the left side.

They went back into the elevator; Quinn took them to the floor above the garage.

"Now where are we?" Ray asked 

"My dojo" she answered leading them into one room with a small fountain at one end, a punch bag was suspended in the middle of the ceiling; she led them through a door into the next room, the walls were covered in weapons, ranging from swords to kendo sticks, each object neatly displayed.

"There are so many" Ray exclaimed looking at each sharp object that gleamed in the light.

"Comes with being a ninja dude, I'm impressed your old man taught you well, but no doubt you've learnt more from your assassin skills" said Tyson's grandpa proudly

"That's why you're here, I want you to train me further, I never got to finish my training with my father, I was sent to 

Hong Kong Rogue taught me some ninja skills but kept me under a tight leash, like they do to all their best pupils" Quinn explained 

"Then I'd be honoured to teach you," Mr Granger said a little chocked up.

Max and Tyson looked at a sword that was covered in a silk piece of cloth, it was on a stand of it's own unlike the others swords, neatly hung in rows on the walls.

Tyson lifted back the cloth.

"Wow I've never seen anything so pretty and yet dangerous," Ray said noticing them looking at something 

"I should think girls are like that," Quinn said joining them, the boys froze for a moment.

"The sword too is magnificent," she added taking it out.

The sword made an eerie metallic sound and even had a strange glow to it.

"The Jade sword" Tyson Grandpa gasped   

The sword had Japanese writing on it; it was a story of how the sword was made.

"The blade looks very thin for a sword" Kai said 

"A technique that has unfortunately been lost for centuries" she began they watched her in amazement, swinging the sword about skilfully.

"It was made by the first emperor of Japan one thousand two hundred and forty six years ago, it was a present for his body guard" she finished 

"The weight is all in the hilt, and is more than capable of cutting through any metal," she said showing it to them, the hilt was a coiled dragon, 

Everyone was listening eagerly.

"Looks peaceful doesn't it, when not tainted with blood," she said gazing at the amazing relic, 

"Swords do not make the man or woman in my case, it doesn't know friend or foe only blood" Quinn was becoming philosophical, she suddenly snapped out of that when she put it back and led them into a third room adjoining that.

The walls of this room were made of steel and for good reason; it had a blading dish in the middle.

"Wow a stadium of your own like me" Max exclaimed 

Kai assessed the arena; the metal walls as well as the dish had scratches, dents and skid marks all over it, 

_"I've underestimated this girl, perhaps I've got the challenge I've been looking for"_ Kai thought

"I think I show you where you're going to be sleeping" she replied before they reached the next floor.

"This is your room," she said pointing at two king-size double beds.

"Where do I sleep?" Mr Granger asked  

"I'll show you soon enough" Quinn replied 

"What's in there?" Max asked pointing to the other sliding door.

"The bathroom," she answered 

They went back in the elevator and went to the next floor.

"Wow now I'm in heaven," Tyson yelled when he saw the kitchen 

A large table was set with plates, knives and forks.

"The living room is through there as you can see." She said 

"What's in there?" Kenny asked pointing to a shut door.

"The study" Quinn replied 

""I've noticed there are no windows in this place," Ray said looking around 

"That's because we're underground" she answered 

"All this is underground? What's above this floor?" Kai asked 

The looked at him a little surprised.

"Above this floor is my nightclub," she explained 

"I see, a front, to hide your secret lair, I must admit that's clever," he answered 

"Mr Granger above the night club is two extra bedrooms, you have the one down the hall" Quinn said 

"How long does it take you to give a guided tour, I'm starving" a voice complained 

A woman came out of the study.

"This is my partner in crime Jet, it is her brother that is on my team, she comes from England and is wanted by every organisation you could think of in the orient and Europe" she introduced

"And what do you do?" Kenny asked 

"I'm a hacker and I was wanted for breaking into the bank of Europe," the woman explained 

She had long straight brown hair and blue eyes.

"Anyway dinner should be ready about now," Quinn said walking into the kitchen area and serving dinner everyone sat down for the meal.


	14. Master Takeo

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: Thanks for the reviews I'm glad everyone's keeping up with me so far

CROWS 

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: MASTER TAKEO 

"Your team think you're still in Tokyo, the triad however have spread out all over Japan" Jet began 

"We'll have to pay them a visit sometime," Quinn grinned before tucking into her chicken stir-fry.

"This is delicious" Tyson mumbled with his mouth full of food.

Quinn raised her eyebrows almost in shock at his table manners.

"Tyson you're embarrassing me," Mr Granger yelled 

"Thanks I'm glad you enjoy my cooking, as you can see we don't have many guests" she smiled 

"If your team mates think you're still in Tokyo, where are we?" Kenny asked 

"Somewhere between Tokyo and Osaka" Quinn replied before finishing her meal.

Once she had finished she excused herself from the table.

"Where are you going?" Max asked 

She glanced at Mr Granger then at Max.

"Training, don't worry, you can use my blading arena, or watch TV if you want, I hope my collection of movies is up to your standards." Quinn answered pointing to a large bookshelf.

She then left the room; Jet got up and went into Quinn's study.

Quinn went down to the pool area; she took out a long plank of wood and placed it over the pool width ways.

"Thought you said you was going to train?" Kai said coming out of the elevator.

"This is apart of my training" she replied pushing some buttons on a panel

Quinn then stood on the plank and walked to the middle of it, Kai leant against the wall watching her practise Tai chi, Tyson's grandpa then came down to join her.

He brought two thick kendo sticks with him.

Quinn took the other stick and stood on the plank patiently waiting in a stance.

"Quinn before we start you must call me-," Mr Granger began 

"Master Takeo" she finished 

"So that's your name" Kai grinned 

Tyson's grandpa walked into the middle and stood in his stance, they both began fighting, Kai stood wide eyes watching the fight, Master Takeo swung the stick, Quinn somersaulted over him and tripped him up, he turned round and swung the stick again, Quinn back flipped kicking his stick out of his hand, she placed her stick on her master's shoulder, Tyson's grandpa grabbed her stick and flung her over his shoulder then tripped her up.

Quinn fell into the pool, Tyson's grandpa leant over to see if she would come up, Quinn came up for breath then grabbed Master Takeo's stick and pull him into the pool too.

"Should have seen that coming," he spluttered when he came up for breath.

"Did I hurt you sensei?" she asked helping him out

"That was a pointless exercise," Kai muttered 

"It is way of commanding each other's respect Kai, we have established our roles of master and pupil" Mr Granger said pleased 

"Though I wouldn't watching you and Quinn fight," he added 

Kai smirked.

"I suppose I could," he said proudly 

He picked up a stick and stood on the plank, unknown to both fighters Tyson's grandpa changed the temperature of the pool to freezing cold.

"Begin!" he said firmly 

Kai could sense she was holding back.

"Why don't you give me your best shot?" he asked 

"If you insist," she said darkly 

Kai immediately wished he hadn't said that, Quinn jabbed at him breaking his stick in half, she then tripped him up and he fell into the pool of freezing water, he came up shivering his lips were turning purple, Quinn got him out and took him to the him to the hot tub.

He sat relaxing in the hot water watching her do laps up and down the pool.

_"Guess I asked for that, but she was still holding back, that was amazing" _Kai thought 

"Can I join you?" she asked 

Kai snapped out of his thoughts, he felt a little uncomfortable since he was in his boxer shorts; he saw her trembling slightly through her swimming costume.

"Your house, you can do what you like in it," he snapped 

She slid into the tub closing her eyes as the hot water enveloped her skin; he saw faint scars on her arms and shoulders.

They both sat silently for a while.

"How's your arm?" Kai asked breaking the silence

"I had forgotten about that" she said almost surprised 

"Can you feel that at all?" he asked 

"Ninja's are trained to have a high pain threshold," she explained

"You must have had a hard childhood," he mumbled 

"Not really I enjoy my martial arts, and my job, but I guess I can kiss that goodbye" Quinn sighed 

"Why are you protecting me?" Kai asked 

"Thought I answered that question," she said sternly 

"No you didn't," he countered 

"I don't mind killing people older than me, I can't kill anyone younger, I've always protected younger people it's in my nature," Quinn explained 

"You don't seem so cold when you're blading" he said 

"I'm like a robot, when I'm given a task I do that task and nothing stands in my way" she replied 

"You're nothing but a puppet," Kai said angrily 

"At least I protect the world unlike your grandfather," she barked 

"No one's making you stay Kai, you can leave whenever you want, but I forgot you step out of my protection and you'll end up joining your grandfather" Quinn added gritting her teeth.


	15. first night

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: Thanks for the reviews I'm glad everyone's keeping up with me so far

CROWS 

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: FIRST NIGHT

"You couldn't kill me, you said so yourself" Kai began

"You'd leave me with no choice Kai, I'd have to do it, don't forget you're looking at a cold-blooded assassin who knows only her mission" Quinn said giving him a feral like stare. 

Kai was becoming more intrigued by her.

"You better clean that wound before infection sets in," he said gesturing to her arm,

She looked at her wound then got out the hot tub.

"I'm glad you're so worried about my arm, because I need you to get the bullet out for me" she asked after wrapping herself up in a warm towel.

She went to her bedroom and got ready for bed, she came out wearing a tight lilac t-shirt and purple pyjama bottoms; she had left Kai a blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, they were soft and warm when he put them on, he smelt a faint scent of jasmine.

He closed his eyes for a moment and pictured her face, her sleek short hair tied back into a ponytail that was threatening to come loose, her skin glistening and her deep sorrowful eyes protecting her deepest darkest secrets, that he only dreamed of knowing, he put the clothes on and noticed they were slightly baggy.

"You dressed?" Quinn asked before coming into the room, she saw him wearing the clothes she had laid out; she looked him over.

"Not bad, those fit you better than they do me" she said slightly pleased

"You're going to have to play doctor unless you hate the sight of blood," she added handing him a pair of tweezers.

"Why don't you get your sensei to do that?" Kai asked trying hard not to show any concern.

"Master Takeo is sleeping, and I don't think the others should see this since that shot was meant for either one of us" she answered firmly.

Kai sighed then lifted her arm; her skin was warm and still damp, his fingers were trembling a little; he had never touched a girl before let alone liked one, he half expected her skin to feel like silk since she was a girl, it annoyed him to know that where he came from most girls were vain and only interested in bagging him as a boyfriend.

Quinn was totally different to other girls, her skin was very smooth, he saw how rough and callused her hands were, a true fighter had hands like that, and to his surprise she was quite relaxed.

"Forgive me if I hurt you" Kai said gripping the tweezers 

"Hurry up and get it over with" she asked impatiently 

"Don't tell me you're afraid?" she added looking at him

"I've never done this before okay?" he snarled back 

Kai retrieved the bullet and went and dropped it in the bathroom sink, she took out some disinfectant and began dabbing the wound, she then took out a needle and thread and sewed it back up.

"Thank you" she said politely 

"Don't mention it" he shrugged trying to act cool

They both went into the living room.

"So what movies have you got?" Tyson asked 

"Everything you could possibly imagine" Quinn replied 

She went back into the kitchen and brought out sodas, juice and popcorn, she also brought out some green tea, she placed it on the coffee table.

"Hey saved a seat for ya" said Max placing his hand on the space between him and Kai.

"Your house is the coolest" Tyson said admiringly 

"Being an assassin must be so cool, all that technology," Kenny said excitedly 

"It has it's advantages, but being an assassin isn't fun and games Kenny, people get killed," she replied glancing at her wound.

Everyone fell silent and watched the movie; Kai found himself relaxing more and more into the sofa next to her.

"What am I doing? She's out of my league" he thought 

But his body wasn't listening he began relaxing more and more into the sofa, Max had placed his head on her shoulder, she was warm and tender almost like a pillow, she looked at him surprised at first as he snuggled up to her.

"Do you mind only I'm really tired?" he asked 

She rolled her eyes then smirked, she placed her arm round his shoulder and let him get more comfortable, Max began to fall asleep as he inhaled the intoxicating fragrance of mangoes and oranges in her hair. 

"Ain't that cute?" Tyson teased 

"Poor Maxie tired" he added

"I think it's sweet Tyson leave Max alone" Ray said annoyed

"Yeh Tyson leave him alone" Kenny added

"I bet you've never cuddled up to a girl before" Quinn snarled

"I think it's pathetic" Tyson retorted crossing his arms childishly

"I think you're pathetic, at least Max treats girls with respect unlike you" she snapped

"But I forgot in Japan men come first" she added angrily

"Why I ought to-," Tyson growled clenching his fists

"Tyson don't forget whose roof you're under!!" Kai barked 

Tyson looked at Kai in surprise at first then angrily.

"You're starting to sound like my grandpa!" Tyson yelled 

"Kai's right Tyson, this house belongs to Quinn, she is after all the hostess, and is going out of her way to protect us; so show some respect and gratitude okay buddy?" Ray interrupted

"Not you too Ray" Tyson exclaimed   

"Hey guys would you knock it off, I'm trying to go to sleep here" Said a sleepy Max getting comfortable against Quinn again.

Everyone went quiet again and carried on watching the movie, when it was over Quinn had decided to let Max sleep on the sofa, she took out a blanket and pillows and tucked him in.

"Goodnight Max" she whispered 

"Night Quinn" he croaked before turning over and falling asleep again.

She stood in the Bladebreakers room.

"Everyone comfortable?" she asked 

"Yes thanks" Ray answered before yawning

"I've been wondering if we're sleeping here, and grandpa and your friend are upstairs; where do you sleep?" Kenny asked 

"Next door" she replied before leaving them.

"You're sleeping in the bathroom," Tyson said stupidly 

"Idiot, you have to go through the bathroom to get to my room" Quinn snapped 

"Goodnight boys" she said sweetly before almost slamming the door on them.

"Smooth move Tyson" Kai said annoyed 

"What's her problem anyway?" Tyson asked 

"Don't you get it? You think this assassin stuff is a game, well it's not to her, as she said people get killed, you're not making her job any easier by being insolent and ungrateful" he answered 

"What's with you? Ever since you met her, you've taken her side" Tyson said suspiciously 

"Now I see what's going on you've got a crush on her haven't you Kai! Come on admit it" he exclaimed 

"Come here and say that to my face Tyson" Kai snarled 

"Now's not the time for arguing guys, we're in big trouble here, I hate to tell you Tyson but Kai's right, I've heard all about her kind, Lee's grandpa once told me stories about ninja's like her, he said that ninjas make good assassins because they could appear and disappear, they could also make themselves look like anyone." Ray began 

"But what's that got to do with Wonder Woman upstairs?" Tyson asked 

"The same rules apply, you know what happens in the underworld of assassins if they fail to kill their target? They become the target," he answered

"They kill their own?" Kenny asked in surprise 

"Up until now I don't think they ever had to, no one has failed and Quinn seems to be the best Interpol has got, she cannot afford to fail her mission" Ray replied 

"I say Interpol sucks" Tyson muttered 

"Interpol doesn't make up those kind of rules, Rogue is a special branch because they deal with assassinations of some of the most notorious villains on this planet, if she can't get her target she isn't worthy of being in the branch" Ray explained

"Hey Tyson where do you think Quinn is now?" Kenny asked 

"She said something about paying the Triad a visit" Ray answered worriedly

"Should we follow her?" Tyson asked excitedly 

"Stay put, she hasn't gone anywhere, she's in her study" Kai said annoyed 

He lay awake looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"Sorry Mr Know-it-all, but how do you know?" Tyson asked annoyed

"Just listen" he replied 

Everyone listened to her conversation with Jet, her voice echoed through the quiet house.

"Let's see whom do we have upstairs tonight," she asked

"Upstairs?" Tyson whispered confused

"Are you that stupid? Her night club's above this place," Kai whispered angrily 

"Well, well Johnny Chang it's been a while" she said pleasure laced the tone of her voice.

"But I'm not interested in terrorists right now" Quinn said 

"Right now I've got to stop my team from killing Kai and using the other kids to get us out in the open" she added 

"Quinn you're not going to like this" Jet said worriedly 

"What is it?" she asked 

"That looks like, Tess, your sister, my brother, and Tao," Jet said surprised 

"They're making a deal with the devil," Quinn muttered 

"I'll put it on audio" Jet suggested 

Kai heard the voices of the people in the club above.

"What's going on?" asked Kenny 

"Quiet, Quinn's team is upstairs," Kai snapped 

"I hear you're the finest bounty hunters in the world" came a male voice he seemed to have a Chinese/American accent

"We don't like to brag" came a familiar feminine voice

"I want you to find Harlequin and bring her to me alive," said the man 

"And the bounty?" asked another familiar voice

"One hundred million dollars" came a reply 

"I believe we have a deal" came an answer

"You'd hunt me down for that much?" Quinn asked annoyed 

"I thought you would be pleased it's a big sum, for someone with a rep like yours" Jet said confused 

"They should have asked for twice that now that Rogue want me dead too" she replied 

"Every mob boss, overlord, drug lord, arms dealer and now Interpol want you, it's not fair you're more popular than me" Jet said sarcastically jealous 

"Only thing is that every law enforcement in Europe wants you in prison, every nasty bastard around the world wants me dead" came an angry reply

"Did she just swear?" Tyson asked 

"She thinks we're asleep fool, we're not supposed to be listening," Kai said annoyed 

"Isn't the qualifying tournament tomorrow?" Jet asked 

"Man I forgot about that," Tyson moaned 

"Shut up, do you want her to hear us?" Kai asked 

"I forgot to tell them the tournament's been postponed for another week," Quinn said annoyed 

"Gives you enough time to settle old scores, get your job done and get the hell out of the country before you upset anyone else" Jet said reassuringly 

"That's a relief," Tyson said turning over about to fall asleep.

"What are you going to about Johnny?" Jet asked 

"Pay him a little visit I guess" Quinn replied slightly angry 

"I'll get him tomorrow at the fights" she said calmly 

"Night Jet" she added 

They heard sliding doors, then the sound of the elevator moving.

Everyone got comfortable and pretended to be asleep, the elevator door opened then the bedroom door slid open, strangely nobody could hear footsteps, only the sound of the bathroom door sliding open quietly then other door opening, a light clicked on then shortly clicked off.

_"Sweet dreams Quinn" _Kai thought smiling before going to sleep

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The instant Quinn fell asleep her dreams began to trouble her, she watched a little girl learning ninjitsu from her father, Quinn smiled, she knew it was her when she was young.

She watched the day she had to leave for Hong Kong and leave her father behind, Quinn saw her father busily picking the rice and doing everyday jobs in the village, he made the children kites to fly and was always filled with happiness when he saw them laugh.

But her good dream soon turned to a nightmare, she saw some men come to the village, they took her father to a man with grey hair, he mumbled something to one of the henchmen and her father was taken away.

She saw her father be subjected to the same type of torture she had, when she had been captured once, her father had his hands and feet bound to a chair, while his teeth were removed one by one.

Her father was then dragged to a Chinese version of a crucifix, the grey haired man's henchman ordered that he be crucified, her father died a few days later.

"Harlequin" escaped the last words from his lips before dieing.

"No, no, no!!" she yelled deliriously 

"Quinn, Quinn it's okay it's me" came a soft comforting voice

She felt someone sit by her bedside and place a hand on her forehead, she slowly opened her eyes, at first her vision was blurry then it began to focus, it was Ray looking very concerned and worried

"Hey you okay?" he asked softly 

"I'm fine just a bad dream that's all," she said sitting up and wiping the sweat off her forehead

"It must have been some bad dream" he replied concerned 

Quinn got up.

"If you don't wanna talk about it it's okay" he said understandingly 

"I wouldn't mind some tea, you want some?" she asked 

"Sure" Ray replied smiling

"I could do with someone to talk too," she added 

Quinn poured two cups of green tea then sat on a stool at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, she put on her black square rimmed glasses.

"I didn't know you wore glasses, you look pretty cute in them," Ray said blushing slightly 

"Thanks, don't tell anyone though" she replied before pushing a button under the table.

A silver flat screen laptop rose up out of the table.

"This house is so cool" Ray exclaimed 

She began typing on her laptop.

"What are you looking for?" he asked 

"I'm entering myself for a fight tomorrow the triad's going to be there along with an old friend of mine" Quinn answered 

She took her glasses off and put her laptop away, she began to drink her tea calmly.

"What was your nightmare about?" he asked 

Quinn took a deep breath then a sip.

"It wasn't a nightmare it was a memory from someone's life, someone who killed my father" she replied 

"I'm sorry" Ray said sadly looking at his cup

"I'm not really the monster people make me out to be," Quinn said sadly 

"You're no monster, you're human like the rest of us okay so maybe I'm not human, but I bleed and I noticed you do too," he said looking at her arm.

"Anyway you kill those that threaten innocent people, there's nothing wrong in that" he added 

"My orders were to kill Kai, tell me Ray has he threatened innocent people?" Quinn asked 

"I've seen him do it once or twice but that's not the point, he didn't even hurt them, but Kai's never done anything seriously wrong" Ray replied 

"Exactly, Kai would have been made to suffer for his grandfather's crimes if I hadn't of disobeyed my orders" she explained 

"I wish I could understand what it's like in your world" Ray said

Quinn couldn't help but like Ray, okay so he was sixteen but she couldn't help but feel drawn to him, it was almost magnetic; Ray had great strength and power and was more than capable of keeping up with her.

Ray too liked her almost immediately, she was very different to Mariah and Emily, she wasn't domineering though she had the presence of a leader around her, and she was like him.

"Anyway you better get some rest, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Quinn said getting off the stool.

She went downstairs and walked passed the sleeping boys.

"I said I wanted mustard on my hot dog" Tyson moaned 

Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head then went to bed.


	16. A lesson to be learned

 DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: Kept you all hangin' for a minute didn't I? Don't worry I'm back in my game with a lot of ideas for this one I'm not done yet by far, I've been having problems with my computer and I was on holiday

CROWS 

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: A LESSON TO BE LEARNED 

"Ray you asleep?" Quinn whispered moments later.

"No" he answered looking at her glittering eyes

"Follow me" she replied leading him to the dojo.

They stood for a moment silently.

"Time to give you a lesson, pick something" she asked gesturing to the weapons

"I don't get it?" Ray asked confused

"You soon will, now pick a weapon" she replied 

Ray picked two silver sais and looked challengingly at her.

"Nice choice, how unique? Not many people chose to use them." she said pleased picking two sais herself.

Within moments they were attacking each other, the dojo rang with the sound of clinking metal.

"You're holding back," she said firmly 

"No I'm not" Ray replied 

"Is that all you've got?" Quinn teased 

"Forget that I'm a girl Ray, look at me as if I was your enemy or your prey even" she added

"I can't," he complained 

Quinn lashed out and gave him a small cut across his face, blood started to trickle down his cheek.

"Then how come I can?" she asked looking at his shocked face

Ray felt an unbelievable power surge through his body.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," she said pleased noticing his cut beginning to heal.

Both fighters began to fight more fiercely and passionately, Ray lashed out giving her a small cut on her arm; she somersaulted over him and tripped him up with the sweep of her ankle.

Ray back flipped and regained his composure, he now saw Quinn as his prey and he was going to get her at all costs, she had let her guard down slightly which had given him the advantage, he knocked her weapons from her hands and pinned her to the floor, both fighters panting from the exhilaration of the fight.

"You win, I'm impressed but that is only the tip of the ice berg Ray" she said getting up

"I don't know where that came from" Ray said slightly shocked 

"That's called your animality, all nicojins have one, ninjas are the same, but they don't have the features that your kind do" Quinn explained

Ray went back to bed and fell asleep instantly.

As always Kai was up before the sun, he looked at all his teammates in their beds asleep, he noticed something about Ray almost instantly, instead of his usual soft laboured breathing, he was purring like a cat and he had curled up into a ball like one too.

Quinn slide the door to the bathroom open surprising him slightly, she seemed full of life as always.

"Good morning" she yawned stretching her arms up into the air and tiptoeing.

"Morning" he croaked 

"Why are you so happy?" he asked in his usual sour way

"I've got a lot of training to do, as well as you have" she replied walking passed them towards the elevator, Kai got out of bed rubbing his head and followed her.

"Thanks for lending me these, tell me are my boxer shorts dry, I kind of need them today" he asked 

"Sure" she replied rubbing her eyes

Kai stood with his arms crossed for a moment, Quinn went to the laundry shoot and pressed a button, Kai shorts quickly appeared.

"Hear you go, nice colour by the way," she said sarcastically handing them over 

He disappeared back to his room so that she couldn't see him blushing, he quickly came back up dressed and ready as always; she was sat on a high stool eating cereal, and typing into her laptop, Kai saw her reflection and noticed she was wearing square rimmed glasses.

_"She looks quite cute in those," _he thought smiling to himself 

"Are you going to stand there admiring my back? Or are you going to get yourself breakfast? I trust you can do it yourself?" she asked before taking a mouthful of cereal.

Kai sat eating quietly for a moment.

"What are you working on?" he asked curiously 

"Going through some files on someone," she replied 

Soon everyone was joining them, once breakfast was over and done with training began.

"I suggest you all go and train in my arena, I've got my own training to do" Quinn advised 

"Okay my peeps you heard the lady, get going" Mr Granger said excitedly 

"I wonder what training Quinn's doing?" Max said thoughtfully 

"Let's go and see" Tyson said sneakily 

They opened the door of the arena just enough so everyone could see.

"No way" Ray gasped 

"She wasn't kidding when she said training" Kai said amazed

Quinn had her hands on one bench and her feet on another and she was doing push ups over rows of lit candles.

"Come on only another few hundred to go" Grandpa encouraged 

Once Quinn had done push-ups with both hands, grandpa made her do it with one hand.

"Hey that's not fair" Tyson yelled blowing their cover 

"Great, you and your big mouth" Kai snarled 

"Unlike you guys this little lady can go the distance, see for yourself, she's pushing on four hundred you couldn't even do that" grandpa replied beaming away

"You're all supposed to be training unless you want to do this with me" Quinn said between each push up.

Everyone sat down watching her fascinated.

"Okay as you know a ninja is one with their environment, so we're going to work on your concealment skills" Grandpa said picking up a white golf ball.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Tyson laughed 

"Okay Quinn you have to collect as many bells as you can without making a sound, otherwise you'll do it again" Grandpa instructed 

Quinn stood before a mannequin that was rigged with bells, grandpa dropped the ball, it burst into thick clouds of smoke, and everyone began choking.

"I can't see anything, " Tyson complained 

"That's the whole point of the exercise Tyson" Ray explained 

"Ninja's work under concealment, they're wicked fast and impossible to see" he added trying to look for Quinn.

She stood before Tyson's grandpa with her hands full of bells.

"Very good" he exclaimed delighted

"That's enough training time to meditate," she said blowing the candles out before standing up properly.

She went and fetched the jade sword and sat in front of the waterfall, Kai was leaning against the door watching her eagerly.

"What is she going to do?" he thought

He moved his foot slightly, he saw her head jerk up as if she was a wolf pricking up it's ears, unfortunately breaking her concentration.

She got up and put the sword back in the scabbard.

"Whatever it is you're planning to do don't do anything stupid," he said seriously 

"Don't even think about following me," she snarled 

"You'll only get in the way and distract me, and this fight is life or death" she added

Quinn saw Max swimming on his own.

"Hey Max want to help me for a minute?" she asked

"Sure" he replied eagerly

She took him to a cupboard in her room.

"You're about to find out how I mix into my environment," she explained opening it.

They walked through her wardrobe to another door.

"This is one amazing house" he gasped as they walked into a marble room with three doors, the opened the one in the middle and walked into a room filled with costumes and disguises.

"I need you to help me find a decent karate ghee for my fight tonight" she asked

"How about this one?" max replied showing her a sleeveless black and white karate ghee.

"I don't think so Max, it'll show off my branding mark last thing I want to do is get caught," she explained 

"Branding mark?" Max asked confused 

Quinn rolled up the sleeve of her top and showed him a mark, it was a small flame and it had been branded onto her skin.

"Did that hurt?" he asked concerned 

"We're trained to control pain, every ninja in my clan has this sign," she answered rolling her sleeve back down.

"Then how about this?" he said showing her a black ninja ghee.

"That's perfect" she smiled then took a black and white papier-mache mask off the wall.

"Neat mask" he admired 

"It used to be for scaring your enemies, that's why masks like these look cross and miserable," she explained 

"You should give one to Kai" Max joked 

Both of them broke into laughter, as they joined the others in the living room.

"Who are you going to fight?" Kenny asked concerned 

"An old friend, this is one fight I have to do on my own, so stay here" Quinn replied 

"You're going to kill someone aren't you?" Ray asked

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," she shrugged as if she didn't care.

"You're taking us with you" Kai said sternly 

"I don't think so" she retorted narrowing her eyes at him.

"Couldn't they go as high rollers?" Jet asked 

"Are you kidding? Jet they're too young to be high rollers they'll get caught, and besides my team has a hit on both me and Kai, and the last thing I want to do is let them kill two birds with one stone" Quinn explained 

"Looks like you're babysitting old man" she smiled looking at Mr Granger

"Quinn are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jet asked 

"Relax, it's not like I've never walked amongst the low lives of the underworld before; anyway I'm going to get my sister before Chang does" she replied 

Quinn left the room and came back in moments later wearing her ninja ghee and mask.

"I'll be okay I promise" she said brightly 

They watched her get in her two toned Porsche and drive away.

"That's one girl on a mission" Grandpa said stunned 

"Cross is her twin, that is one bond no one can break, even Chang, Quinn loves her sister and will do anything to protect her at all costs, but the only problem is her loyalties lie with her mission, and that seems to be protecting you Kai, so I hope you're satisfied she's put all of you before her own sister." Jet said walking away 

"Come on guys I'm taking you out for dinner" Grandpa said excitedly 


	17. Great escape part one

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: Kept you all hangin' for a minute didn't I? Don't worry I'm back in my game with a lot of ideas for this one I'm not done yet by far, I've been having problems with my computer and I was on holiday

CROWS 

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE GREAT ESCAPE PART I

"Invisibility mode" Quinn ordered before parking her car in an empty dumpster next to a restaurant.

"Nice to see you once more Hero, I thought you'd be dead by now" said a young woman 

Quinn smiled warmly at the geisha girl, her eyes glinting with pleasure at seeing her.

"Been too long since I last saw you Michiyo, you still haven't changed" Quinn replied 

"Neither have you, still up to your old tricks of bringing down the triad by embarrassing them at every fight you attend, just like the old days" Michiyo reminisced

"And like the old days I might need you and Mihoshi to help me escape" she answered warmly before putting her mask on.

Quinn walked passed the bouncers without notice and was admitted to the competitors' stands.

"Honoured guests, welcome" Johnny Chang announced 

"Yeh welcome to hell" Quinn thought as she looked at the other fighters through the holes in her mask.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"This food is great," said Tyson guzzling it down

"Ummm this is nice" Max agreed 

Kai suddenly felt anxious as if something was about to happen.

"What's the matter Kai?" Ray asked concerned 

"I don't know" he replied 

Suddenly a gas canister hurtled through the door of the restaurant, the boys fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air, Kai passed out in time to see ninjas scurrying in to take them away. 

"Who's up for-," Tyson's grandpa began before noticing the table was empty and that everyone was unconscious.

"Desert, Quinn's gonna kill me," he finished worriedly 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Fighters to the ring" Chang commanded 

Quinn and her opponents surrounded the perimeter of the ring with their hands by their sides, her breath began to heat up her face, and she smiled at her Darth Vadar impression; one by one Quinn sized up her opponents planning on how she would defeat them.

Something's never changed when she was Japan; she was always attending some illegal fight, her eyes locked onto a fighter dressed exactly like her.

"Cross you fool, what have you done?" Quinn thought worriedly 

Quinn and her sister were chosen to fight first, they both their sleeveless gloves on and got ready to begin; the high rollers were becoming anxious as money started swopping hands.

"What makes you think you're worthy enough to wear that mask?" Quinn growled 

"Even when we are apart we can't help but think alike, anyway I thought you'd be proud, I'm wearing this to honour you and father," Cross replied a little hurt

"At least you're honest, but you know you're no match for me" Quinn warned 

"I've been working out," she replied 

Both twins began fighting.

"You should know me well by now Cross, Hong Kong street fighting is one of my best arts" Quinn said blocking and attack and landing a punch in her side.

"I should have remembered, you earned your reputation from the streets as well as every other fighters respect" she replied panting

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Let go of me you creep" Tyson complained wriggling out of the ninjas grip.

"Well, well Harlequin's beloved Bladebreakers, and of course master Kai it is a pleasure" Chang greeted bowing to him

"Is it?" Kai snapped 

"So tell me where is he? No doubt you'll send me back to him, I'll tell you now it won't happen" he began 

Chang chuckled shaking his head.

"Take a look down there and tell me what you see" he said kindly taking in a deep breath to contain his laughter

Kai saw two identical fighters; and one of them was wining.

"No, Quinn that's your sister your fighting" Kai thought worriedly 

"You know who they are don't you Master Kai? One sister's going to win care to place a bet?" Chang asked

"No thanks" he replied stepping away from the window.

"One sister, Quinn and Cross are fighting, which means Quinn's going to win," Ray said with disbelief 

"You monster, you're going to let her murder her own sister" Max said disgusted

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Give it up Cross, I don't want to hurt you, you're my twin, my sister, my blood" Quinn explained pinning her to the floor

"I don't want to hurt you either, forgive me Quinn" Cross said sadly 

Quinn felt a strong thick arm wrap round her throat.

"Chong Li" she chocked

She felt something sting her before she fell into darkness.

"Forgive me Quinn" Cross whispered again as she was carried away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty" came a pleased evil voice

Quinn came round, and noticed that her hands were bound and that she was also hanging upside side down, she looked across and saw the Bladebreakers.

"One big happy reunion hey?" Chang said sadistically 

"Is it Harle or Quinn you're going by now-a-days? Anyway I have to say Harlequin, I'm impressed, it took a lot to sedate you, it would have killed a horse by now" he added running a finger over a faint scar on her cheek.

Quinn saw that the Bladebreakers were each bound to a chair and wired to a bomb that was stuck to Kai's legs.

"Oh great" she thought angrily 

"Rest in pieces Quinn" Chang grinned 

Quinn noticed Cross standing in the doorway, she dropped a hair stick by the door before walking away.

"At least I'll have peace perfect peace, which is more than what can be said for you when you're burning in hell" Quinn replied grinning.

Chang produced two sharp implements; they looked like tranquilliser darts but bigger, and contained some yellow liquid.

"I owe you one for all the trouble you've caused me" he said thrusting one into her shoulder.

"Argh!!!!!!" she growled through gritted teeth 

"Truth hurts don't it sweetheart? But if you want to get technical I owe you two" he added thrusting another one into her other shoulder

"Try and get out of this predicament, Houdini" Chang grinned before locking the steel door.

"I intend to, let the games commence," she muttered

"You guys okay?" she asked 

"We're fine" Tyson replied 

"I'll get you out just hang on" Quinn said pulling a pin out of a compartment in her gloves.

She picked the lock on her cuffs came off.

"Wow!" Max exclaimed 

"You haven't seen anything yet kid," she said swinging up and grabbing the chain that was binding her legs.

"1,2,3" she counted, the chain came off and she landed on her feet like a cat.

"Now that's impressive," Ray said surprised 

"Don't move" Quinn said assessing the situation 

"I hope that's a joke" Tyson said annoyed 

"Looks like I'm doing this the old fashioned way, Kenny you got a screwdriver?" she asked

"In my pocket" he replied 

She took it out and disconnected the wiring then diffused the bomb.

"It'll go off if he pushes the detonator," she said untying Kai 

"Why did you put it in your pocket?" Ray asked 

"It's a present for someone, three guesses who?" she replied sarcastically 

They headed to the door; Tyson took out Dragoon.

"Put your blade away, otherwise we're dead for sure," Quinn said angrily 

"Let us out, I want out of here" Tyson yelled 

"Someone shut him up!" she asked as she picked the lock

Everyone covered his mouth with their hands.

Quinn grinned raising an eyebrow.

"Gotchya!" she said triumphantly opening the door silently 

"Now for a way of getting out" she added picking up the hair stick Cross had dropped.

"What's that?" Max asked 

"It's what women wear in their hair" Quinn replied 

Kai knew only too well what kind of women wore hair ornaments like that.

She grinned looking Ray up and down.

"What?" he asked surprised 

"I've got an idea" she replied 


	18. Great escape part two

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: Kept you all hangin' for a minute didn't I? Don't worry I'm back in my game with a lot of ideas for this one I'm not done yet by far, I've been having problems with my computer and I was on holiday

CROWS 

CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE GREAT ESCAPE PART II

They snuck silently into a room filled with beautiful clothes.

"What's this place?" Kenny asked 

"Put these on" Quinn answered giving him a silk sleeveless shirt and trousers.

"Quinn are you in there?" came a soft whisper 

"Mihoshi is that you?" she replied opening the door a crack.

A well-dressed woman appeared.

"Wow I like your kimono" Max exclaimed 

"Don't say things like that to women like them Max, she's a courtesan," Kai snarled 

"This courtesan is going to get us out of here, Kai, and anyway courtesan or not she's a person" Quinn growled 

Quinn gave a sleeveless shirt and trousers to Tyson.

"Put them on and give Mihoshi your clothes" she instructed 

"What about us?" Max asked 

"Quinn we only have kimonos, no more waiters uniforms" Mihoshi informed 

"I guess you three are going to have to swallow your pride boys" she replied looking them over 

"Meaning?" Ray asked 

"I don't like where this is going?" Kai said annoyed 

"Mihoshi dress Max and Ray" she instructed pulling out a blue kimono and red cummerbund.

Kai glared at her.

"I'm going to be dressing you Kai" Quinn said darkly 

"Quinn it's me Michiyo" came another whisper 

"Good you can help us, help Ray get dressed, Mihoshi has her hands full" she replied 

"So have you by the looks of it" Michiyo grinned 

Quinn grabbed Kai wrist and slung him behind a screen, before Kai could lash out or make a run for it Quinn lightly pressed the back of his neck.

"I can't move," he complained 

"Temporary paralysis, it'll wear off soon enough" she explained taking his scarf off.

"Kai you done yet?" Max asked 

Kai stood before them annoyed.

"Nice outfit" Tyson teased 

"Make up and hair needs doing" Mihoshi said firmly 

"That will be your job," Quinn said giving Kai's clothes to Michiyo.

"What about you? Where's your kimono?" Tyson asked 

"Good point" she replied 

"Take one of Mitsu's she isn't here tonight, you'll have to play the house mistress" Mihoshi said brightly 

Quinn pulled out a cream kimono and pink cummerbund with flowers on it, she dashed behind the screen and got dressed.

"What do you guys think?" she asked walking out 

Ray and Kai were amazed how pretty she looked.

"You look great" Max complimented 

Quinn wound her hair up and secured it to her head with the hair stick Cross had dropped.

She went to the door and opened it a crack.

"You look almost like Mitsu" Michiyo whispered stood outside the door.

Quinn took out a mirror and used it to see who was in the bar; she saw her gun resting on an empty table.

"I need my gun, do you think you can get it?" she asked 

Michiyo entered the room and pretended to wait tables, she picked the gun up and came back moments later.

"Why do I have to do this?" Max moaned as Mihoshi putting the black wig on him.

"Because you have an innocent face," she replied 

Once wigs and hairpieces were in place it was time for makeup.

"Why aren't you wearing any?" Kenny asked 

"The house mistress doesn't wear make up" Mihoshi replied 

Quinn was becoming frustrated with Kai.

"Stop fidgeting" she growled trying to wipe his triangles off.

"Or I'll permanently paralyse you, I'm not enjoying this either Kai, but hey this is my world, now you're going to know what being an assassin is really like" she added

"We're going to die aren't we?" he asked 

"I made a promise to protect you, so if you do as I say we'll make it out of here okay" Quinn asked calmly 

Mihoshi took over from her so she could put her gun and holster round her thigh.

"Tyson if you tell your grandpa you ended up in a brothel because of me, I'll kill you" Quinn warned 

"Everybody ready? Now for the great escape" she added 

"They don't know how to act like women," Michiyo said worriedly 

"Crash course boys and girls, you don't look at the customers and you don't speak unless they speak to you, and that goes double for you Tyson," she explained firmly 

"Man, this is going to be hard" he complained 

"Just remember life or death, that's the stake," she replied calmly 

"This shouldn't be hard for you or Kenny" Ray said brightly 

Quinn looked at him for a moment.

"Got to do something about those teeth," she mumbled 

Mihoshi gave him a fan; Quinn opened the door a crack and looked into her mirror.

"A bunch of low lives not worth bothering about" she muttered to herself.

"Right show time" she smiled 

"Quinn is not going to live this time," Chang slurred as he drank his beer

Max started smiling.

"Straight face Max" Michiyo whispered 

They each picked up a tray.

"Ray stand in the corner and look pretty," Quinn instructed 

"What happens if she escapes?" Dan Young asked 

Dan Young and his brother Hun were the sons of Jing Young an overload in Japan; they were no strangers to Quinn, the whole Young family wanted her dead as much as Chang did.

"It won't happen" Luc Chung replied 

Luc Chung had taken over the family business, and was now the man that kept the streets of Tokyo well stocked with heroine as well as opium; Quinn's first job was to take out his father Pen Chung and Luc wanted nothing more than to get his sweet revenge.

"Quinn's death card has just come up" Hun Young replied 

"You speak of her as if she was a ghost, she's a girl not a spirit, I would be very impressed if she escaped alive," Chang answered 

"It's not like she and the Bladebreakers can walk out the front door without getting passed us" he added 

Kai had been collecting their glasses listening to their conversation; he looked up and glanced at Quinn.

"Fools she's right under your nose" he thought 

Quinn had her own problems.

"Hello Mitsu, tonight I have enough money for your services" said a customer 

Quinn looked down and grinned at him.

"I don't think you can afford my services Ju Wong, the house mistress isn't allowed to be propositioned by anyone other than the one who owns her, and I'm afraid you're going to have to ask Chang and I'll tell you now he isn't in the generous mood," she said trying her best to imitate Mitsu's voice 

"I think I want this one tonight," said another customer placing a hand on Max's thigh.

Quinn could see a flushing pink begin to rise in his cheeks.

"Why have her when Mihoshi is free Chong Wan?" she suggested 

"Then I must take the house mistress's suggestion" he grinned 

Max exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Head for the alley next door, hide in the dumpster" she whispered 

Max slipped out and hid in the dumpster.

"Hey my clothes" he exclaimed in delight 

Quinn kept her eyes on the others like a hawk.

"Okay Kenny your turn" she instructed 

Kenny slipped out unnoticed, but his heart thumped in his chest expecting to be caught at any moment.

"Hey Kenny" said Max now wearing his usual dungarees and t-shirt happy to see him.

"Tyson you're up, don't blow it" Quinn whispered sternly

Tyson slipped out, Kai and Quinn began wiping up tables and listening to the plot.

"I was thinking we can't claim the bounty if we blow Quinn to hell can we?" Hun Young said thoughtfully 

"There will be something left of her hopefully her head, that's why the Bladebreakers were attached to the bomb, master Kai unfortunately will get the brunt of the blast" Chang explained 

"It's the legend they say about her being immortal has got me a little spooked I guess" Hun replied 

Quinn's eyes narrowed.

"What legend?" Luc Chung asked curiously 

"It's just a myth Hun, to scare those like us" Dan cut in annoyed 

"No really tell us what legend," Chang asked 

"There was one time when our father thought he had cornered Quinn, he escaped with his life until she came back to finish the job, he had told us that she had said something very unusual to him before she was about to die.

She had said that her soul belonged to god, but her flesh was far passed redemption and that it belonged to the black dragon of her clan." Hun explained 

Quinn's was trying hard to ignore the story; Kai however was becoming more intrigued.

"That doesn't explain why she's immortal," Luc complained 

"I'm getting to it, my father didn't believe such a thing at first until he saw her tattoo, Quinn has a black dragon tattoo that covers the middle of her back" Hun finished 

"Then what happened?" Chang asked 

"Our father shot her and believed her to be dead, but that was soon short lived, a couple of months went by, then out of nowhere she came and finished her job, so you see the black dragon had indeed saved her skin" Hun answered 

Kai looked at her wide-eyed, she looked at him poisonously.

"You're turn to leave" she ordered through gritted teeth.

She noticed Chang had left his place and had gone over to Ray.

"Uh oh" she thought watching him slide a hand down Ray's waist and take him away.

"Just great, I'll kill him," Quinn thought angrily

Kai did as he was told waiting for the right moment to slip out, he too had noticed what had happened, Quinn gave him a reassuring look before following them.

Mihoshi took her aside and slid a panel in the wall open revealing a passageway.

"You're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen" Chang said seductively 

"Poor Ray" Quinn thought sympathetically 

She could hear every sick pathetic lie while she was standing behind the panel of his private room; Ray lay helplessly on the bed he was too frightened to move.

Clack! Click! 

Came the sound of a gun being loaded behind the wall, small ray of hope rose in his heart, Quinn watched Chang through the cracks in the wall and saw him leave the room she slid the panel open and swapped places with Ray.

Quinn adjusted her grip on her gun and waited, Chang came back in, he was too drunk to notice that his courtesan had swapped places with his executioner, he knelt down with his legs akimbo over her waist and began kissing her shoulders and neck, within moments he felt cold, hard metal against his temple he looked down and came face to face with an angry looking Quinn.

"Mafia my ass, you underestimate me Chang, it was only a matter of time before I would escape" she said pleased 

"I should have known, but one thing oh great assassin you're forgetting, you pull that trigger and some of your old friends are going to hear and come looking for me" Chang said confidently 

"Well it's a good job I fitted my silencer on it" she replied 

Chang went a little pale.

"What I can't believe is that you'll pay my unit to kill me, when you know there's a handsome sum for me if I'm alive, so tell me who put the hit on me?" she asked angrily 

"I won't tell you" he replied 

"Johnny can I be frank, you're looking terribly anaemic I think you need more iron in your diet" she said lightly squeezing the trigger.

"Voltaire's going to kill you before you kill him" he replied 

"Good boy not so bad was it?" she asked sarcastically 

"One thing I must ask Quinn, how are you feeling? You know if your blood isn't cleansed you won't make it to nightfall" Chang said gleefully 

"I have a strong constitution" she replied she shot a hole in the wooden panel wall.

Chang reached out and grabbed his gun and pulled the trigger, nothing happened he looked at it in shock.

"Oops someone left the safety on" Quinn said before making her exit back down the passage way.

"Women will be the death of you one day Chang," she added 

She ran down the passage and out into the alley.

"Something bad's happened she's taking too long" Ray said concerned 

"Stay. Put" Kai ordered 

She climbed into the dumpster, everyone looked at her relieved.

"Okay kids everyone in the car" she commanded breathlessly 

"What car?" Tyson asked 

Quinn produced the car keys and pressed a button, a two-toned Porsche appeared.

"This car" she replied 

Everyone got in.

"Ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking, I request that you please buckle up as there will be a lot of turbulence on this flight thank you" she joked before reversing out the dumpster blowing the door straight off.

White smoke went pluming into the air as the tyres screeched with the friction.

"What did you do rob a bank?" Tyson asked 

Quinn didn't answer.

"We're free" Max yelled 

"You think so tell that to the helicopter following us" Quinn replied dodging the traffic.

She pressed a button it moved the back seats back further.

"It's got friends" Kai replied looking in the mirror and seeing black sleek cars closing in like sharks.

"Don't panic" she said firmly 

"First we'll ditch the helicopter, then it's mates okay?" Quinn asked calmly 

They were heading for the highway; they were going to be an easy target.

"Come one, come on" she muttered under her breath 

Kai noticed her thumb resting on a button on her gear stick, the helicopter  aimed two heat seeking missiles at the car.

"Come on I'm waiting" she said annoyed 

"I have to know are you insane?" Tyson yelled 

Quinn didn't answer; instead she wound down the windows, the missiles went hurtling towards the car Quinn pressed the button on the gear stick sending the driver and passenger seat back, the missiles passed through one open window then out the other.

They rocketed towards the sky then crossed over and came back round, Quinn closed the windows and sent two missiles of her own to intercept them, she then sent two heat seeking missiles at the helicopter it pulled away quickly trying to out fly them.

Bang!

Came the explosion, Quinn brought up a small computer in the dashboard.

"That was helicopter it blew up over an air strip," she informed them.

"Okay now for our buddies following us" she added looking at the cars filtering through traffic

She left at the next exit and stopped, a car went by then Quinn started the car again and drove after it.

"It's Cross" Ray exclaimed 

"I know who it is," she snapped before taking the cars tyres out.

Cross's car ground to a halt she got out looking annoyed; Quinn stopped the car and got out, everyone sat in silence watching the two twins talking, Cross threw her arms around Quinn and hugged her.

"Looks like she's on our side" Kenny said delighted 

The twins got in the car.

"Good to have you on our side" Max said pleased 

"I can't let my sister have all the fun can I?" Cross replied 

Quinn smirked at the remark the car pulled away sending grit up into the air, within moments they were being followed.

"Friends of yours?" Cross asked looking out the back window

"Well when you're popular" she replied 

"Auto drive" Quinn commanded then took out a cigarette.

"Thought you said you quit smoking?" Cross complained 

"I'm trying to quit the patches" she replied lighting it

She took a couple of drags before opening the window again and throwing it out, a wall of flames sent the pursuing cars up in flames.

"You see smoking can save your life in some ways" Quinn said relaxing into her chair


	19. dieing Hero's

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: Kept you all hangin' for a minute didn't I? Don't worry I'm back in my game with a lot of ideas for this one I'm not done yet by far, I've been having problems with my computer and I was on holiday

CROWS 

CHAPTER TWENTY: DIEING HERO'S

Kai noticed how pale she was looking; she had also broken out into a cold sweat, Quinn began to feel very dizzy.

"I don't feel so good guys," she gasped before passing out and falling into Kai's lap.

"What's the matter with her?" he asked concerned 

"He's given her a double dose of yellow poison, she won't make it to nightfall if her blood isn't cleansed, we've got to get her home" Cross replied 

"Hold on Quinn" Kai muttered placing a hand on her hot forehead.

"Jet!" Cross yelled 

"I know you're there Jet, you're my sister's guardian angel," she added 

"No need to shout I'm right here," came reply 

"I was scanning for more of Chang's men," she added 

"Quinn's been hurt, Chang's given her yellow poison" Cross explained 

"Son of a bitch must pay," Jet growled

Kai had got Quinn's limp body cradled against him, a few minutes later a truck pulled up in front of them, the truck lowered a ramp the car drove up it and for a short while everyone was suspended in darkness.

"She's going to be okay isn't she?" Ray asked

"If we cure her in time" Cross replied 

The truck came to a stop and the car reversed down the ramp into the garage, Jet was stood anxiously waiting for them.

"Follow me," she instructed to Kai 

They both stood in elevator.

"Kitchen" Jet ordered 

In no time at all Kai was following her through the living room to the study, he noticed all the computers before entering a grand oak panelled library, they walked through to a hospital ward.

"This is the infirmary," Jet explained 

There was a glass coffin in the middle of the room filled with water and hooked up to a machine.

"Look away for a minute" she asked 

"Quinn can you hear me?" Jet asked softly 

"Jet. need Belladonna" Quinn croaked before slipping away.

"Okay" she answered gently

"What's happened to her?" Kai asked with his back still turned 

"She's in a coma" Jet replied 

"I need you to put her in, there's a good chance she'll make it," she added 

Kai turned round and blushed furiously, Quinn had been stripped to her bra and knickers.

"Kai now's not the time to be embarrassed," Jet snapped 

He did as he was told though worry and concern was making him tremble, he placed her in and watched the water cocoon her body.

Jet hooked her up before leaving the room and soon there was the beat of Quinn's steady pulse, Quinn looked as if she was asleep or in suspended animation, Kai was half expecting her to wake up.

The dragon tattoo that the Young brothers had talked so much about stood out brilliantly against her paper white skin, as well as her branding mark; he traced his fingers over the glass.

"Please don't die," he whispered he placed a kiss on the glass before leaving her.

Kai found his team-mates in the library.

"She's going to be okay Kai" Tyson reassured 

Kai half pitied him he was so innocent to the world, he didn't know anything about death, Kai was almost jealous that Tyson had such a secure loving family whereas the family that should have loved him subjected him to the harsh reality of life.

"It's all my fault," he mumbled sitting down in a comfortable armchair in front of a roaring fire.

"She's done this to save you" Cross said gently 

"She went to save you" he replied 

"Don't you think we paid her back then" she answered before going into the infirmary 

Kai looked up at the huge painting above the fireplace, he knew exactly whom the little girl was; he recognised the unmistakable wild eyes that had captured him the first time they met, her black plated hair rested on one shoulder.

The little girl was wearing a black ghee and stood in fighting stance, he saw a middle aged man standing proudly behind her with his arms crossed and a fatherly grin on his face.

"Quinn almost looked like me when I was a kid" Ray pointed out 

"She looked so cute" Max admired 

"Her good looks haven't changed," he added 

"That's obviously her dad" Kenny said indicating the man

"What I wouldn't give for a dad who could do martial arts like him, instead of grandpa" Tyson said 

"Who do you think taught him?" came a familiar voice 

"I taught Quinn's dad, he was much harder on her because she was a girl, he often had this rule, if she didn't train hard enough she didn't get fed, why do you think she appreciates what she has? I always thought he was being to hard on the poor kid, until I saw her in action" he added

"Woawh I take back everything I ever said about you grandpa" Tyson replied a little surprised 

"That girl is the last in the line of black ninjas thanks to Voltaire" Grandpa went on 

"What do you mean?" Kai asked interested

"Voltaire had the black ninja's killed, he massacred the village, but that wasn't the half of it, Quinn's father fought against Johnny Chang, he was a well known kick boxer back then, but anyway Chang won and Voltaire ordered that Quinn's father be crucified the Chinese way, but as you probably know by now Quinn had already been sent from Thailand to Hong Kong" he finished

"Quinn has nightmares about that she told me" Ray said sadly 

"There's nothing more we can do except wait," Jet said calmly 

"Chang's going to pay" Cross growled through gritted teeth

She could see Chang's face laughing at her in the roaring flames of the fire.

"Don't do anything stupid, you'll only endanger yourself and this time Quinn won't be there to save you" Jet reminded 

Cross spent the night in Quinn's bed.

_"Angels east, angels west, north and south just do your best to guard and watch her as she rests"_ Cross prayed 

Ray was the first to wake and noticed that Kai hadn't slept in his bed that night.

"Where's Kai?" he asked 

"The infirmary" Jet answered 

Ray smiled at the scene when he entered the infirmary; Kai was asleep with his arms resting on the glass coffin and his head resting in his arms Ray walked away and got breakfast.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kai stirred and woke up the moment Ray had left, he looked down at Quinn; he couldn't bear to see her like that anymore.

"Quinn please wake up" he begged

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ray sat down eating pancakes and contemplating what Quinn had been trying to teach him.

"Since that fight, I've noticed that my strength is changing, I'm becoming stronger, I can't believe I even pinned her down that time," he thought 

Tyson and Max burst into the room.

"Alright breakfast" Tyson yelled before knocking the glass bottle of milk onto the floor.

It smashed loudly, Ray felt a surge of anger explode inside him; and before anyone knew what was going on Ray leapt at Tyson with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

"Woawh Ray stop" he begged picking up a chair and acting like a lion tamer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Quinn please wake up" Kai begged as he beat his fist against the glass

Quinn's eyes shot open and the glass coffin began to crack, she looked like she was possessed she had got up unaware of Kai's presence or the fact that she wasn't wearing much clothing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Stop Ray" Tyson begged gripping the chair that separated them.

"Quinn?" Max said unsure he was seeing her.

Quinn was soaking wet droplets from her hair were running down her face.

"Stop!" she commanded 

Ray felt the surge of anger die and he became his normal self, he noticed Tyson holding up the chair in front of him, everyone noticed Quinn's possessed state.

"Quinn!" Cross yelled delighted

Quinn's eyes rolled to the back of her head then she fell back into Kai's arms, Kai was holding a blanket and wrapped her up in it.

"Hey guys," she croaked shakily  

"You've scared us half to death," Jet said calming down

"Scared me half to death too" Quinn replied clutching the blanket.

"No wonder I'm freezing" she dithered 

Cross and Jet slung their arms around Quinn's neck and hugged her.

"Just remember I'm not dieing yet, I've got too much work to do" Quinn reassured 

She left them and got dressed; she came back wearing her baggy jeans and a blue tight t-shirt, and she had a familiar glow in her eyes.

"You're not going to do what I think you are?" Cross asked 

"Come on Cross it's time I return the favour to Chang, it's his turn to die, he killed our father and nearly sent me to meet him" Quinn said seriously 

"And you're coming with me Kai" she said looking at him with a piercing gaze.

"But I know better than to go gallivanting up to his offices and blow him up, it has to be planned," she added

Everyone grinned at her happy that she was her old self again.

"Welcome back Quinn" Jet said smiling 

"The legend still walks" Cross said proudly 


	20. Getting Hurt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: Kept you all hangin' for a minute didn't I? Don't worry I'm back in my game with a lot of ideas for this one I'm not done yet by far, I've been having problems with my computer and I was on holiday

CROWS 

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: GETTING HURT

The morning passed relatively quickly, being at death's door had made Quinn terribly hungry.

"I feel great, a goodnight's rest and a good breakfast and I'm back in action," she said before tucking into her pancakes.

"Glad to see your appetite's back" Jet observed 

Once breakfast was over Quinn went to the library only to find Kai quietly listening to a Walkman, he took the earphones out the moment he saw her.

"Didn't think anyone would come in here, you don't mind do you?" he asked 

She shook her head a little surprised.

"You don't seem the kind of person who would enjoy music," she said sitting opposite him.

"I was never allowed to listen to music when I was young, I'm only just starting to appreciate it now" he replied 

She got up and took the tape out of the Walkman then placed it in her stereo system.

"Nickelback nice choice" she commented sitting back down and relaxing.

"I thought you were really going to die for a moment," he said looking away from her.

She wouldn't have liked to see the emotion in his face.

"I'm going to warn you now Kai, don't get emotionally involved in this or with me, one of us is going to get hurt," she explained they both got up standing centimetres away; Kai's eyes were full of passion and anger whereas Quinn's were full of childish defiance.

He knew she of all people could look after herself, but he was angry with the fact that she had almost died and she didn't seem to really care, she didn't have time to react when Kai suddenly clasped his hands round her shoulders and pulled her against him, the blazing look in his eyes had softened slightly but still kept their burning intensity.

"One of us already has," he said darkly 

It had been there all along between them smouldering like the beginning of a fire, all it needed was for something to fan it into a roaring blaze, and Quinn had just supplied the fuel, the dark glittering look on Kai's face told her there was going to be no mercy and no way out of it.

She knew what he intended to do, but in the handful of seconds which elapsed between Kai taking hold of her; and giving vent to the fury she had awoke in him by punishing her with the hard pressure of his mouth, a part of her had refused to accept that the great all-powerful Kai would actually kiss her.

She tried to stop him, but he had anticipated her releasing one of her shoulders to slide his hand along her jaw, holding her head still and making her completely vulnerable to him, Quinn had never felt this vulnerable before she had never been in a situation like this before either.

She wanted Kai to let go, but then she didn't she couldn't explain the strange feeling that was tying her stomach in knots, her mouth froze with shock, but Kai refused to be suppressed, Quinn shut her eyes trying to clear her head of the confused thoughts.

_"He's just a kid what are you doing?" _her mind kept screeching

_"You're going to get yourself killed if you don't focus on the job,"_ her thoughts shouted 

A wave of panic engulfed her, she knew things were going a little too far; she would end up getting either herself or Kai killed if her emotions got in the way, she had to stay focused.

Her body was no longer listening to her head, she couldn't possibly be in love with Kai he was a kid compared to her, it was just anger and rage that had compelled him to do it, not the way he was now holding her so close to his body binding them together, holding her so close she could feel his heart beating, savagely uneven, thumping out a primitive message of male anger and adrenaline induced need to meet the challenge she had invisibly thrown down between them.

She noticed that Kai wasn't just trying to express his anger but also show her how much he cared, she tried not to respond but she could feel herself loosing this battle that she knew she couldn't win, Kai took advantage of her weakness, yet he even felt uncertain.

Quinn wasn't going to let him win without a fight, she broke the kiss and freed one hand to give him a sharp slap across the face, Kai let her go as if he had been bitten his cheek went a plum colour with the impact of the slap, he placed his hand on her hand print trying to sooth the tingling sensation.

"I warned you Kai" were her last words before leaving the room. 

Kai wasn't angry with her for slapping him, he deserved it, he was more angry with himself for kissing her.

_"Of all people I had to fall in love with it had to be an assassin, and one that was ordered to kill me, I can't help but love her" _Kai thought angrily

"I hope I wasn't disturbing you two" came a familiar voice anger laced its tone.

"What's wrong with you?" Kai replied looking up to see an angry Ray standing in the doorway of the library.

"You and Quinn that's what's wrong," Ray answered seething as he walked up to his captain.

"I saw you two kissing and you deserved what you got when she slapped you" Ray teased 

Kai exploded with anger lunging at Ray, within moments the library rang with shouting and cursing.

"What's going on?" Cross asked she came in to see Ray and Kai beating each other up.

Quinn followed in shortly after to see them still pummelling each other in.

"I go away for a couple of moments and a brawl breaks out," she said angrily splitting them up.

"Kai go and cool down, as for you Ray you come with me" she instructed her eyes narrowed almost frightening Ray. 

Quinn and Ray went down to the dojo.

"Want to tell me what happened?" she asked calmly 

"I saw you and Kai kissing, I guess I was defending your honour" Ray replied 

"I'm really touched Ray, but I don't think we need to beat Kai up anymore about that kiss, you're both nice boys but I'm remaining strictly professional can you two at least keep it that way?" she asked

Ray looked down at the floor ashamed.

"This will be over soon and you and your team can go about your normal lives" Quinn explained 

She left the room then went to see Jet in the study.

"Okay what is Mr Dead Man up to?" she asked putting her glasses on and looking at the computer monitoring him.

"He's staying late at his office, perfect chance" Jet replied before typing into her computer.

"I need plans of the building, the best way in the best way out, every little detail," Quinn requested before leaving and going into the kitchen.

She sat down at the breakfast bar and pushed the button that made her laptop come up, the plans of Chang's office building were set out his private office was on the twelfth floor.

"The only way is up" she thought surveying the data.

"Chang thinks I'm dead for sure, this makes my job a whole lot easier" she added 

She put the laptop away and went to her room, she walked through her wardrobe and went to a door on her right, behind it was a thick metal door like a safe; she entered the code and walked inside.

The walls and shelves were covered in racks and racks of guns and ammunition, from handguns to a bazooka from normal bullets and shells to bottles of nitro-glycerine and C-4 explosive, to standard plastic explosives.

She took her trusty Desert Eagle .50mm handgun from the wall and loaded it.

For the rest of the day the Bladebreakers were busy practising in the arena, while Quinn was training in her dojo with Tyson's grandpa, metallic sounds began clinking through the house as the sounds of swords clashed together.

Kai broke from training to go and think quietly in the library.

"I'm going to avenge you father," Quinn said looking up at the painting

Kai stood in the doorway for a moment, she turned round and looked at him warmly.

"No hard feelings about that slap?" she asked

"None taken, I deserved it" he shrugged 

Quinn was now dressed in a black leather biker jacket and black leather biker trousers; it suited her curves perfectly.

"Its getting dark" Jet announced walking in carrying a black helmet with a black visor.

"You guys are with Cross, best stay close behind, Jet do what you do best," Quinn instructed when they got into her garage.

Cross and the Bladebreakers got into a sleek black Ferrari.

"What are we riding?" Kai asked 

Quinn threw him a helmet and started up a black Kawasaki Ninja motorbike, she revved the engine before speeding off and bringing the bike up onto its back tyre, Kai clutched her waist slightly afraid of falling off.

"Quinn you got company, it's my brother and Tess, they're on your outside" Jet informed over the communicator in her helmet.

Quinn began speeding up and weaving through the traffic.

"Cross keep Tess, Liam and Tao busy" she ordered 

"You got it" came a reply 

Quinn took a sharp turn down an alley and stopped the bike, Kai let go of her waist and took his helmet off she slid off the bike taking her helmet off too.

"Okay party time" she said looking at Kai then at the building in front of them.

It was so easy to get in and knock the guards out it was almost laughable; Quinn pulled out a pair of black shades and pressed a button, she saw Chang sleeping at his desk.

She took the shades off and put them back in her pocket, she took out a small cylinder object and pressed a button at the end of it.

"What's that?" Kai asked 

"You'll see" she replied before throwing it at the door.

The door exploded off its hinges.

"Knock, knock" Quinn said sarcastically walking into the office.

Chang hadn't moved he seemed to be still sleeping on his desk.

"It's your best friend the executioner, once you're dead you'll have all the time in the world to sleep" she added

Quinn went to his body and lifted back his head, Chang was already dead his eyes stared at her like two shiny black marbles.

"Looks like my grandfather got to him first" Kai observed 

"Ha ha ha" came a cruel laugh 

"I must congratulate you Harlequin, it appears I'm not fighting a mere mortal but a demon as it were," Came Voltaire's sinister voice.

They heard the screeching of tyres outside; Quinn also heard a tiny beeping sound.

"The bastard rigged this place," she said angrily 


	21. Death for a death

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade

Ghost: Kept you all hangin' for a minute didn't I? Don't worry I'm back in my game with a lot of ideas for this one I'm not done yet by far, I've been having problems with my computer and I was on holiday

CROWS 

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: DEATH FOR A DEATH

Quinn grabbed Kai's wrist and they ran to the elevator and climbed onto the glass roof.

"Hold on" she instructed before shooting a grappling hook at the rigging above them.

"Now what?" Kai asked gripping her shoulders looking at her.

"This" she replied taking her handgun out and firing at the cables of the elevator.

"Are you crazy?" he shouted at the cables began to break.

"Yes why?" she asked before the elevator began to fall.

As the elevator fell so did they with each floor exploding above their heads, there was a loud crash as the glass elevator smashed into pieces below their feet.

They ran as fast as they could out the lobby and dived for cover as the entrance blew up, Quinn got up and dusted herself down.

"Come on there's a chance we can catch him," she said helping Kai to his feet

They got on her motorbike.

"Jet is Chang's car marked?" Quinn asked 

"Yeh and he's using it, you should see him any minute now" she replied 

"I wish it was Chang in that car, it's Voltaire, he knocked off Chang before I could" Quinn explained 

She rounded the corner and saw the car, she sped up as she was gaining on him then took out her handgun; and was about to fire when another black motorbike fired at the front windscreen of the car and drove straight over it.

Quinn recognised that it was Tao, and he had obviously shot the driver because the car began to swerve uncontrollably before it hit a wall, Voltaire climbed out the wreckage and tried to make a run for it.

Quinn and Kai went after him on the motorbike and headed him off, Voltaire panted as he ran away he made a dash through a park only to confront Quinn and Kai.

She stopped the engine and got off the bike, she took her helmet off and pulled her gun on him.

"Got nowhere to run to and you definitely have nowhere to hide." She said pleased

"It seems you have me at a disadvantage child" Voltaire replied standing before her.

"A death for a death old man and you're going to pay" she said gripping the gun

"I thought I did you a favour by killing Chang" he answered slyly 

"Don't let him mess with your mind Quinn, he's trying to trick you" Kai thought

"I do agree with you though, and yes I must answer to god for what I've done" Voltaire said kneeling before her.

Quinn loaded the gun and aimed it at him.

"But I'm afraid…" he sighed there was a moments pause, Voltaire threw dirt into her eyes; he had caught her off guard for a moment, giving him enough time to take her gun.

"You will be the one dieing," he said triumphantly pointing the gun at her.

"My, my, my Quinn how much trouble you have caused me over the passed few years, and look how the tables have turned, always out to protect the innocent but like most hero's who's going to protect the protector" he added 

Someone fired two gunshots, Voltaire turned round to see Cross stood behind him holding a gun, Quinn saw blood pouring down his back from the clean wound.

"I am" Cross said looking at him venomously 

Voltaire dropped the gun before falling to his knees, and then falling onto his front dead, Quinn went and picked up her gun.

"God's justice be done," she said looking at the body then at her sister

"Our father can rest" she added she went and got back on her motorbike. 

"I always thought getting my revenge would make me complete, but I just feel empty" Quinn said confused before putting her helmet on.

They could hear sirens in the distance; Quinn started her motorbike up again.

"You better go with my sister Kai I've got something I have to do," she said gently

Kai went to Cross's car.

"Jet send a truck over for my sister and the Bladebreakers," she asked 

"You got it" came a reply 

"Cross, tell Tess, Liam and Tao I'll see them back at the hotel" Quinn ordered 

"Okay" came a reply 

Everyone went their separate ways; Cross drove behind Tess then parked outside a hotel.

"This is where I get off boys," she said sadly as the truck rolled into view.

"Later Cross" Tyson said cheerfully waving goodbye.

"Hey Cross…Thanks" Kai called

The car was loaded onto the truck then it drove away.

"Goodbye boys take care," she whispered 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Quinn had got home before the Bladebreakers and was meditating in front of the waterfall.

"I'm going to miss those boys especially Kai" she thought

"Quinn old girl you're too darn nice to kids that's your problem, you get emotionally involved with them" she added annoyed 

She got up and went to her bedroom, she slid the door open to find all the Bladebreakers fast asleep; she crept quietly into her room and picked up an envelope and a brown knapsack then crept quietly back out, she placed her bag by the door then turned to look at the Bladebreakers one last time.

She placed the envelope on the bedside table next to Kai; she looked at him sleeping softly.

"Goodnight Boy Blue" she whispered then softly kissed his cheek.

She moved along to Ray who was softly purring, she smiled at him, then went to Max's bedside he had kicked off the blankets and was hanging half out the bed, she tucked him back in.

He stirred.

"You're leaving us aren't you?" he croaked half with sleep

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here" she replied 

Max fell back to sleep, she took Tyson's cap off his head and took Kenny's glasses from him, she placed the items next to the envelope.

"Bye guys" she whispered before leaving.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kai woke up the next morning and saw the envelope; his stomach gave a terrible lurch.

"I had a strange dream about Quinn" Max said confused 

"I don't think it was a dream Max look at this" Kai said opening the letter.

_To the Bladebreakers,_

_I hope my life was up to your standards of excitement, and I hope you enjoyed your stay in my house._

_I want you all to do me just one little favour, to remember me once in a while, and good luck in your forthcoming tournament._

_Hey and Kai thanks for showing me something I never knew possible._

_Your dearest friend _

_Harlequin_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Qualifying Tournament 

"Who's spinning first?" Kenny asked 

"I am" Kai said stepping forward then out into the arena.

He began scanning the crowds, then he caught a familiar face grinning at him from the back of the stadium, he instantly recognised the dark eyes and short black hair, her twin then appeared before they both disappeared into the crowds.

"This is for you Quinn," he thought

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rogue Corp Headquarters- Brussels

"Good to have you back Major Harlequin" said the General proudly 

"Good to be back Sir, target has been erased" Quinn replied producing a file and placing it on his desk.

"Tell me Major was turning rogue for that boy really worth it?" the General asked 

Quinn took a step back standing in line with her team, the General looked at her waiting for his answer; she crossed her arms and grinned.

"I'd do it again if I had to sir" she replied 

"This concludes our briefing you're dismissed" the General said gesturing to the door.

The Crow Team walked out the building grinning; they each got into their individual black sleek Ferrari's and drove away.


End file.
